The Joining of Sailor Earth
by Enterprise1701-d
Summary: What if a new member joined the team of the Sailor Senshi? And what if this new member isn't like the other girls?
1. Part 1

**The Joining of Sailor Earth**

**What lies beneath the super-heroine?**

Marise (Ma-ri-sé) looked out the car window. To everyone who looked at her, the 12-year-old appeared indifferent. Her midnight-black hair fell around the young face in waving tresses. A pair of gray eyes, cold as steel, pierced out from under them. On the inside, however, Marise was everything but indifferent. Her life hadn't been that bad.

Sure, she had lived on the streets for six years. Sure, she had suffered from hunger, cold and lack of sleep. So had Manzo-sensei, her 'adoptive' father, and they hadn't taken HIM. The girl was angry at the world. They had ripped her away from her home under the bridge in central Tokyo and away from Manzo-sensei, who had trained her and shown her how to survive on the streets. He had taught her how to read, and many other useful things. 

Marise cursed the people of the child welfare department. She had been driven to an institution and told she would get a real home, and real parents. She had told she HAD a home, and a father. They hadn't believed her, so Marise had refused to talk. She had withdrawn deep within herself and had refused to speak; she had generally refused to cooperate. 

Now here she was. A nice couple had come for her. A foster family, until they could find an adoptive family for her. Marise snorted silently. The first chance she had, she would make a run for it. Marise had listened to the people as they told her about themselves. They had a daughter, and a son. The daughter was a couple of years older than she was, the boy a couple of years younger. 

Marise had listened. She hadn't talked. 

_Show no weakness in front of thy enemy._ Manzo-sensei told her. _Showing weakness gives your enemy a chance at victory. Always hold your head high, and look into your opponent's eyes. Appearance alone can win a battle against a weaker-minded opponent._

Marise kept Manzo-sensei's advice close to her heart. The past week hadn't been easy for her. It certainly didn't get easier now that she begun to admit to herself that these people were actually nice. Immediately, she closed up even more. On the street, people were nice to you only if they wanted something. It had been one of her earliest lessons. One that nearly got her killed. If Manzo-sensei hadn't intervened, helped her, nursed her back to health, she would be worm-food by now. 

Marise went over the names of the family she would be staying with. The father was Tsukino Kenji. He was rather handsome, wore glasses, and had dark-brown hair. Marise snorted inwardly again. His face missed the hard lines of real adversity. The mother, Tsukino Ikuko. She had blue hair, friendly eyes, and a nice smile. She was very friendly. Marise knew the woman wouldn't last a day before ending up either dead, or worse. 

She had heard about the two children, but hadn't seen them yet. The boy's name was Tsukino Shingo. He was nine years old, and apparently enjoyed computer games. Marise had never seen a computer before. She had read about them, sure, but she had never actually seen one, let alone used one. 

Then, the daughter. From what she heard about Tsukino Usagi, the daughter was a little klutzy, but she had a heart of gold. Marise decided to see for herself. She always preferred her own instincts to what others told her. It had saved her life before.

The car pulled up to a nice looking house in the suburbs of Tokyo. Marise cursed inwardly. It would take at least half an hour to get home from here. Looking as indifferent as ever, she got out of the car as the man opened her door. 

"So, this is going to be your home for a while," the woman said. Marise refused to think of them by their names. It was a survival treat: thinking of people with their names tended to familiarize yourself. Thinking of them as 'the man' and 'the woman', created a distance that would allow her more freedom. 

"Nice," Marise said, knowing she had to say something. She didn't want to appear too unfriendly. This was still preferable to that stupid institute she had been at. 

The door was opened for her, and she was led inside. Her heart rate picked up. Inside a house it was more difficult to run. Being used to living in the streets, she was used to enormous open spaces. Marise looked around the house. The only times she had been in a house were to get something to buy food with. Manzo didn't enjoy stealing, but when you haven't eaten in a week, you tend to forget principles. 

Marise sized up the house. Her mind made a list. _Silverware is in the cupboard over there. VCR. TV. The kid's using something connected to that thing. Computer? _

The boy shut off the computer, and got up. 

"Shingo, this is Marise," the woman introduced. 

"Hi," he said. "Welcome!"

Marise dipped her head. _U-oh. What do I do? Play nice, Marise…play nice. Don't let them send you back… make a run for it tonight, but don't let them send you back before you can!_ Her inner voice warned. Think Manzo-sensei. _When on an enemy's territory, act friendly. Then stab him in the back, and make a run for it._

Marise relaxed. "Thank you," she added. True, a little late, but she saw how everyone forgave her. They probably made allowances for her having had a 'difficult childhood'. 

Then, a girl came running down the stairs. Actually, she only ran _half_ the stairs. She fell the rest of the way. Getting up, complaining loudly, she turned towards her parents. When she saw Marise, the girl stopped whining.

"You are Marise, right?" she said.

"Yes," Marise said.

"Welcome!" the girl said with a big smile. 

"Thanks," Marise said.

"I'm sure we'll be friends in no time," the girl added. "Since we'll be sharing a room."

_Great. I get HER as a warden? Oh, well I've had worse. Like that bitch from the institute. _

"Maybe," Marise allowed. Her head turned sideways. 

_Hallway, living room, kitchen, stairway. What other rooms are here? _Her mind asked. _Come on, show me around… I need to get out of here tonight, and I need to know the way. _

"Let's show you around," the man said. The boy and the girl joined in enthusiastically. Marise kept quiet as she took in the rooms. By the time they were through with the tour, Marise knew their house as well as the residents did, maybe better. Manzo-sensei's lessons in observation had saved her life more than once. Today, it would help her escape as well. 

"So, you grew up on the streets, huh?" the girl asked after she and Marise were alone in what was now _their_ room. 

"Yes," Marise said, lying back on her bed. 

"Was it hard?" the girl asked again.

"No," Marise responded. She squelched the urge to talk to this girl.

"Did you have many friends?"

"A couple," Marise answered, closing her eyes. 

"You don't talk much, do you?"

_She wants to talk. This is her last shot, and we both know it. Tell her off…nicely._

"No," Marise responded, ignoring the urge to quote Manzo-sensei's teachings. _Talking is weakness. Show no weakness in front of thy enemy. Showing weakness gives your enemy a chance at victory._

Marise let herself drop into the half-sleep she was used to when not in familiar surroundings. She hadn't slept deeply since she had been 'rescued'. Marise snorted as her mind registered the word 'rescued'. 

"What was that?" the girl asked.

Marise grunted. "Nothing." _Damn I'm slipping. This is HARD. I need to get out of here. And soon!_

"You snorted!" the girl persisted. "Why did you do that?"

Marise's eyes opened, and her steel-hard grays bore into the girl's baby-blue eyes. Marise suppressed a smile when the girl shivered. "I said it was nothing," Marise said. The girl looked away. Marise grinned, but only for a second. She closed her eyes, and dropped back into the semi-sleep. Another survival treat. Sleep when you can, you never know when your next sleep may be. The exact opposite went with food. Always save some food. You never know when you might need it. 

Marise shot straight up in the bed. Her eyes went wildly from one side to the other of the room. 

Usagi stared at her.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to get from my desk to the bed," the girl defended herself. 

Marise looked at the girl. "Light sleeper," Marise said, and closed her eyes. 

Usagi looked at her 'roommate'. _Did she just share something of herself?_

When Ikuko, the woman, shouted that dinner was ready, Marise couldn't believe the speed at which Usagi bolted from the room. Marise got up, and walked down the stairs. She hadn't been hungry since she had been taken, both by loss of appetite and the fact that she just wasn't used to eating three times a day. Marise sat down, unsure of how to proceed. 

When everyone just started eating, Marise decided on doing the same. Marise just smiled inwardly when she saw Usagi shovel food into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Marise had seen people out there do the same, and she knew that she used to do it as well. It didn't bother her. 

"Usagi," Ikuko said quietly. "What will Marise think?"

Usagi stopped shoveling, and looked at the raven-haired girl who just ate in a deliberate pace, looking intently at her plate. Marise had heard the comment, of course, but decided not to respond. Why would she?

"Marise, dear, you shouldn't pay too much attention to Usagi's eating habits," Ikuko said. 

Marise looked up. "What is wrong with them?" she asked in consternation. Mentally, she slapped herself. _Baka!_ She scolded herself. You idiot! _You know you can't tell them about your past!_

The family looked aghast at the girl. Marise wanted to sigh, deeply. "I have seen worse," she finally said, and resumed her eating, ignoring the shocked looks of the family. Marise refused to see herself as one of them. But, deep inside, she knew she liked this place… friendly people, a warm house, and a warm bed. But then she remembered her home. The freedom she had felt while on the streets, the respect she had earned for herself among the gangs that plagued the part of the city she had grown up in, and her adoptive father, Manzo-sensei. 

Marise was totally unsure on how to proceed. She was on edge, constantly on her toes as she tried to figure out how to react in this environment that was so totally unfamiliar to her. So, in order to simplify things, Marise went to bed soon after dinner. Again, she had no idea how to handle this. So, she just asked, "I'm tired. Can I go to bed now?"

When the man, Kenji, said "sure", Marise turned around, and walked up the stairs. She and Manzo-sensei never said 'goodnight'; knowing that one of them would always remain awake. One would sleep while the other watched. Then, they would change. Marise had always enjoyed the solitude of the nightly watches.

So, she crawled into the bed, fought with the covers for a few moments, and finally settled down. Even after a week at that institute, she still had trouble with covers. So, she just got them off the bed, and slept without them. She had for six years, out on the streets, so why not now, inside?

When Usagi tiptoed into the room, she found her roommate sleeping without covers. Thinking that she must have thrown them off in a dream or something, Usagi took the covers, and wanted to put them over Marise.

Marise shot up, grabbed Usagi's wrist, and twisted. The girl fell flat on the mattress Marise had vacated soon before. Marise's left hand was clenched in a fist, and was pulled back, about to strike. A look of shock was visible on Marise's face. Slowly, she lowered her fist, and released Usagi's hand. 

"Sorry," Marise muttered. "Street reflex. When someone touches you while you're sleeping, they had dishonorable intentions."

"Uhm…ok," Usagi said, getting up. "I just wanted to put the covers back over you."

"If I needed them, I wouldn't have throw them aside," Marise said, more coldly than she intentioned. She settled back, and was soon breathing rhythmically. Usagi stared at the girl, dumbstruck at how fast the girl switched from one personality to another. Finally, Usagi got into bed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. 

Marise opened her eyes. The clock read quarter past ten in the evening. Quietly, Marise slipped out of the bed. She opened the door, and snuck downstairs. She looked at the clothes she was wearing, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and shrugged at what people had been telling her since her taking. 'You should dress warmly'. Marise grinned. She had felt cold, and she knew that she could handle it, as long as she kept moving. 

By the time she was outside, Marise knew that tonight would be a beautiful night. It was cool, but not cold, and Marise's trained senses told her that there was a high probability there would be no rain tonight. When you live outside for six years, you tend to pick up nature's intentions quite well. Marise started walking. 

Tsukino Kenji walked after the girl. He was just about to exit the bathroom when he heard the girl sneak downstairs. He wanted, to stop her, but by the time he got downstairs, she had already snuck out the door. He took his coat, and ran after her. By the time he got outside, he noticed how different Marise seemed. She had been quiet, turned in on herself, and totally unsure about how to act. 

Now her shoulders stood firm, her posture erect. Her entire body radiated release. Curious, Kenji followed her. He decided to see where she would be going. He could get her home at whatever time he liked, after all. 

Not to his surprise, Marise walked straight towards Tokyo center. After a brisk walk of about half an hour, Marise looked at the large road right next to a bridge. On top of the bridge was a highway; under the bridge was nothing more than bare land. It could be used as a free parking space, but people tended to avoid this area. People with cars, anyway. 

Marise smiled. For the first time since this nightmare started, she smiled genuinely. Marise ran for the last couple of meters.

"Manzo-sensei!" the girl squeaked as she threw herself in his arms. The man hugged her back. 

"Little one!" he exclaimed. "What happened? I thought I'd never see you again!"

Tsukino Kenji had followed Marise this far, and he could see her in the arms of a strange man. Resisting the urge to tell the girl not to talk to strangers, he realized that this must be someone she knew. He hid himself close by; allowing himself to overhear what was said. 

"It was horrible, Manzo-sensei. They took me to this child welfare institute, and locked me in. And now this couple has taken me in."

"I'm glad you're alright," Manzo-sensei responded. "And who are those people you're staying with now? Are they nice?"

"They are," Marise said. "They're very nice. But I don't know how to behave when I'm with them. I don't have the freedom like I have here… but on the other hand; I've got a roof, food, and clothes for nothing. Oh, before I forgot, I have something for you."

"Really?" Manzo-sensei said.

"They gave me this," the girl said. "The father called it an 'allowance'. Since I have a roof, food, and clothes, I have no need for money. Manzo-sensei, you helped me when I was small and couldn't take care of myself. Please, allow me to pay my debts." The girl extended some banknotes. 

"Two thousand yen?" Manzo asked. (2000 yen: about 18$)

"Please, Manzo-sensei. This family is really nice, but they have no sense of money. I have all I need, please, let my good fortune help you."

The man looked at the notes. "Thanks, little one. I just don't feel happy about taking your money."

"Sensei! This will feed you for days! This family insists on treating me like their other children. They all get 2000 yen a week. I tried to convince them, but they wouldn't hear of it… this way, I can repay what you did for me when I was little."

Manzo-sensei closed the eyes, and took the notes. "Thank you, little one. Now, tell me everything that happened to you."

"There isn't much to tell… no-one believed me when I told I have a home. So I stopped talking. And this couple comes for me. They're really nice people, but I just don't trust them. Why are they doing this? Why are they so nice to me, since they don't even know me? So, I made a run for it as soon as I could."

"Little one…" Manzo warned.

"Don't worry, Manzo-sensei. I will go back. I won't turn down a free roof, free food, and free clothes. But I will keep my guard up. They take me in, treat me like their own children, and give me a FORTUNE as 'spending money', without wanting something in return? I just don't trust it. I fully expected to have to work for a living, cleaning, washing dishes, cooking, whatever, but not to be treated like the long lost daughter," Marise said.

"Well, little one, these people are foster parents. They take in children who have no homes, and raise them until a family is found that can take them forever."

"Why do they do this, Manzo-sensei?"

"Because they like children, little one. They like helping out."

"Just like that? From the goodness of their hearts? And what about the stories? Everywhere it's the evil stepmother here, evil stepparents there, orphanages are slave-centers, and so on."

"Those are just stories, little one. Books. I told you multiple times not to believe everything you read in the library."

The girl pouted. Manzo laughed, grabbed her, and pulled her close to him.

"I've missed you," he said. "Now, hurry back, before they miss you."

"They're not like us, Manzo-sensei. They don't have a guard. They won't notice I'm missing until tomorrow morning."

"You better head back anyway," Manzo said, releasing the girl. 

"I'll be back," Marise warned.

"You're always welcome, little one. Be well."

"Thank you, Manzo-sensei. Be well." with that, Marise turned around, and walked away. 

Kenji couldn't believe his ears. _She gave her allowance to this man? For what he did to her when she couldn't take care of herself? Forget that, it's her money. But, she doesn't trust us because we don't ask for anything in return? She did seem a lot calmer after talking to this Manzo. I wonder if she's going home now. It's almost eleven. _

Marise turned in a side street. Kenji recognized the building she was heading to. It used to be a library, now abandoned. He saw her walk up to one of the windows. She tapped it three times, waited two beats, and tapped it twice. The window was opened, by a CHILD? Kenji couldn't believe his eyes. 

It was obvious that the child knew Marise as well. He looked to be around seven or eight. Marise jumped through the window, which closed up almost immediately. 

Kenji looked through the windows, but he saw nothing through the black windows. But he did hear voices, though. It was Marise's voice. Kenji recognized the words from a book called 'Moby Dick'. 

_She's READING? _He asked himself. _Marise, you're turning out to be quite the enigma. I think it's time we talked._

He tapped the window thrice, waited two beats, and then tapped it twice. The voice stopped. Slowly, the window opened. Marise's eyes opened fully. 

"Kenji-san," she said. She stepped back. "Come in," she offered. Kenji looked at the windowsill, and decided to do what she asked. He hoisted himself inside, and Marise locked the window behind him. Inside the library, a fire was burning, a circle of stones placed around it so it wouldn't spread. Cardboards darkened the windows, so no one would become suspicious. 

"Will you turn me in, Kenji-san?" Marise asked.

He shook his head. "I won't if you tell me what you're doing here." 

Marise sighed. "It's alright," she said, dejectedly. Four kids emerged for various hiding places all over the large room that used to be the reading room of the library. Kenji could see that some of the books had been left behind when the library had closed. 

"I used to sneak in here," Marise said. "One day, Juro there caught me." Marise pointed to the boy who had opened the window.

"Manzo-sensei taught me to read. I like reading, so I snuck in here. When Juro caught me, I read to him. The others joined at various stages, and for about a year now, I've been reading for all these kids. At first, it wasn't easy, and we needed a dictionary. But now, it's going very well. They sleep here, but I usually sleep under the bridge with Manzo-sensei."

"I see," Kenji said. "How much more do you have to read?" he asked. 

Marise helplessly turned the book over and over in her hands. "About two weeks," she said. "I had just started it when I was taken… Juro tried to take over, but he hasn't managed more than ten pages in the entire week. Japanese is a very difficult language to read." It was obvious that she was proud of the boy, her hand rubbing his hair. "But it was very good of him to try, and he just told me that he had improved a lot."

Kenji knew he shouldn't prohibit her from reading. Marise was more than likely never to return if he did that. "Well, maybe you can come earlier," Kenji said. "I don't like you sneaking out in the middle of the night."

"But we can't let other people know," Marise said. "This is our secret. Manzo-sensei knows about this, but he's the only one."

"I see," Kenji said. "Well, we can try and see how well you get out of bed the following morning to go to school. I don't see any problems with the weekends, but during the week, you'll have school to worry about."

"When do I normally have to get up?" Marise asked.

"At seven," Kenji said.

Marise thought for a moment. "Seven… that's about 7 hours of sleep if I turn in by midnight. When I'm with Manzo-sensei, I never got more than that either."

"If you say so," Kenji said. "Now, finish your part for tonight. We need to get going."

Marise sat down on a small pile of books next to the fire. The children sat down, or lay down, whatever gave them a comfortable position. Marise took the book, and shot a nervous glance at Kenji. He nodded an encouragement. Marise opened the book, and started reading, her voice shaking a little. Only a few words later, the story took her in once again, and the kids listened breathlessly as Marise read. Kenji leaned against a wall, and listened to the girl's reading. 

_That's a whole new Marise. This Marise is lively, passionate, not cold and turned in on herself like the one we drove home today._ Kenji thought to himself as the words entered his mind. 

It was after midnight by the time they were in bed. Marise was up by seven. She walked out into the backyard, and sat down, her legs folded. 

_It is so beautiful here… so peaceful. How long has it been since I had a chance to just relax, and look at things? So long…too long._

Marise closed her eyes, and forced the thoughts form her mind. _No. I can't allow myself to break. _She opened her eyes, stood up, and walked towards the plants in the yard. Simply touching the leaves of the various plants, Marise strode around the yard. She felt relaxed. She knew she could live here… she could live here very well. This place was so different from the gray concrete surroundings she had grown up in. 

Marise hurried inside before anyone wake up. She was feeling vulnerable. She didn't want them to see her like this. Instead, Marise walked to the living room, and looked at the bookcase. 

_Encyclopedia, dictionary, and various scientific works… hey, this one looks nice._ Marise pulled out a book, entitled 'Robinson Crusoe'. The cover showed a picture of a man clinging to a piece of driftwood. Sitting down in one of the couches, Marise opened the book, and started reading. 

_This is a book they'll enjoy. _Marise thought. _Running away, finding your own way…but it isn't very realistic. Living on the streets isn't as romantic as this Daniel Defoe makes it out to be. Oh well, it's an interesting story._

After coming downstairs, and casting a glance in the living room, Ikuko looked at the black-haired girl, reading the book. 

"Good morning," she greeted the reading girl. Marise looked frightened for a moment, and was trying desperately to think straight. 

_Damn, I screwed up. I took the book without asking… oh, fuck. I'm in deep shit now. _

"Uhm…I…uhm…" Marise stammered, looking from the book to the woman, and back at the book. 

"Don't be scared," Ikuko said. "We bought those books to be read. Unfortunately, no one ever read them. I think it's the first time someone's opened it. So, what do you think of it?"

Marise calmed down somewhat. _Dammit girl! You're not on the streets anymore! They won't kill you for touching their stuff without permission!_

"It's a good story," Marise said. "But not very realistic. Living on your own isn't as romantic, or as easy, as the writer portrays it."

Ikuko sat down in the opposite couch. "Yes, but people don't want to read the hard truth in stories like that. It shocks them too much to enjoy the story."

"I see," Marise said. "Still, it's a good story."

"I didn't know you could read so well," Ikuko said, and cringed back when the girl's gray eyes turned cold as steel again. She had seemed relaxed, but all her guards had gone back up. 

"Manzo-sensei taught me how to read. I finished his education on my own, at a closed library," Marise said, standing up. She put the book back.

"Marise, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

"People assume things. It is in their nature," Marise said. "But assumption gets people killed when they're on their own."

Ikuko cringed.

"It was my first lesson," Marise said, sitting back down. "I had just escaped from the orphanage…I was six, all alone, and I was scared. A man walked up to me, and offered me some food. I just assumed he was a good man. I was lucky Manzo-sensei showed up, or I would have ended up in the Place."

"Place?" Ikuko asked.

"We all just call it the Place. It's a house where men and young girls…" Marise shuddered. Ikuko thought she would be sick. 

"As I said, one shouldn't make assumptions about people. Just because they're nice to you, doesn't mean they're nice people. I have shared some of my past with you. Please do not abuse my trust," Marise got up.

"Don't worry," Ikuko said. Deciding to change the subject, she said, "By the way, today, I'm going to take you shopping."

"Shopping?" Marise didn't know the word.

"Yes. First, we're going to get you written in at school, and then we're going to buy you some new clothes, as well as a school uniform."

"School…" Marise's voice trailed off. "In school, people are normally by age group, right?"

"Generally, yes," Ikuko said. 

"Will my…situation… allow this?"

"Marise, dear, you have never been to school. Just because you can read and write doesn't mean you'll be able to fit in with kids who have been going to school for years."

"So I won't be allowed to be normal," Marise said. "I want to try," she said. "If for nothing else but a chance to prove to myself that I can't do it."

Ikuko sighed. "You'll have to do an entire school year," Ikuko said. "If you fail, you'll have another year of differences to catch up."

"Let me try," she repeated. Then, she remembered a word from the books. _When one asks for something, one adds 'please'. _"Please," she added, the word distorted somewhat as she tried to pronounce it. 

Ikuko sighed. "Alright," she said. "Usagi has some friends who might be able to help you catch up. Ami especially is very smart, and I know she'll love to tutor you."

_The other word. _"Thank you," Marise said. _I HATE this… it used to be simple. 'I want something' was followed by 'fine', and no more words were used. In here, everything's so…controlled. Bound by laws and regulations I barely know. _

They left in the early afternoon. After getting Marise written in, which caused some minor problems only, Marise and Ikuko went shopping. Marise had never 'shopped' before. The only times she entered a store was because she wanted to buy a bread, or to buy some water. Or whatever was the cheapest. After getting Marise a school uniform, the girl and the woman went into a clothing store. 

"I don't understand," Marise said. "I have my uniform, I have the clothes I have on, so why do I need more clothes?"

"Variety," Ikuko said. "You don't want to wear the same clothes every day, do you?"

_Stupid, stupid, _Marise scolded at herself. _This isn't street life. People here don't wear clothes until they fall from their bodies, and they have to go find new ones in the trashcans. _

"Why not?" Marise defended herself.

"Trust me," Ikuko said. Marise reluctantly agreed. 

"Mom! Marise!" Usagi shouted. She was accompanied by four other girls. 

"Usagi! What are you doing here?" Ikuko asked. 

"Just looking," Usagi said. "Guys, this is Marise. Marise, this is Rei, Minako, Makoto, and that's Ami."

"Hi," Marise just said. Her defenses had gone back up to full power. Her annoyance was hidden behind the mask of indifference; her feelings were locked deep within her heart. 

"Marise's annoyed at me," Ikuko laughed. Marise resisted the urge to shoot the woman a dark look. 

"Really? Why?" Usagi asked.

"She doesn't like shopping," Ikuko said.

"It's a waste of money," Marise defended herself. "Why buy all these clothes, when I can only wear one set at a time? The money spent on these could have fed me for six months," the girl added quietly, looking at all the packages she was carrying. Some of these outfits cost more than she had ever seen in one place. 

An uncomfortable silence descended on the group. Usagi, trying to break the tension, asked, "So, did you get written in?"

Marise nodded. "First year of junior high," she said. 

"By the way, Ami-chan, would you mind tutoring Marise?" Ikuko asked. "We'll pay, of course."

Ami smiled. "That's not necessary, Mrs. Tsukino. I would be glad to help her. It will be a challenge for the both of us," Ami answered, smiling at Marise. For some reason, Marise liked the girl immediately. She genuinely wanted to help. Marise gave a small smile in return. After Usagi and her friends left, Ikuko dragged Marise into yet another clothing store. Marise resisted the urge to sigh. 

Marise was in full street-mode as she stood before the class. 

"Class, this is Marise," the teacher introduced. "There's an empty seat over there." the teacher pointed out an empty chair. Marise's visage was cold, her emotions locked down. She couldn't acknowledge to herself how nervous she was. She sat down. 

When class was reasonably under way, a note fell onto Marise's desk, coming from the desk on her right.

_That's the blonde guy who's been casting looks at me_, Marise decided, not bothering to look. She had taken in the layout of the desks surrounding hers when she had walked up to it. She carefully opened the note.

"So, what's with you coming in a month late?" the note read. 

"Problems," she wrote, folded the note, and passed it back when the teacher didn't look. Marise had memorized the teacher's mannerisms, and could predict her movements reasonably well by now. Marise also knew she would have to do the same for her other teachers as well. 

"What problems?" the note read. 

"None of your business," She wrote back, and ignored the increasing number of notes she stuffed in her bag. 

Then, recess came. Of course, everyone wanted to talk to the new kid. 

"So, what problems got you to be late?" the blonde guy asked. Marise had found out his name was Akeno.

"That is private," she said. 

"You just wanted a month more vacation, that's it," a boy named Jiro said. Marise turned to him, glare on full power. Cold shivers ran down his spine. When she spoke, her voice had the same cold infliction she used when dealing with gangs. 

"Are you calling me lazy, Jiro? Are you calling me a liar?"

"Uhm…no," he whispered. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she yelled, her gray eyes almost shooting fire. 

"No," he said louder. "I'm sorry."

Marise gave a curt nod. "Better," she said, turning to face the rest of the group. "Anyone else have any comments?" Jiro had the stupid idea of pushing her. 

"Yeah! I do!" he shouted. Marise got up, brushed off her clothes, and calmly turned towards him. A smile decorated her lips. 

"Count to five," she said.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll do it for you," Marise said. She hit him in the stomach. "One," she said. As he doubled over, she linked her fists, and hit him in the back of the neck. "Two," she said. As Jiro was on his knees, Marise's mind left the school grounds. What she saw was one of her many fights. Shouts, grunts, sounds of fists hitting bare flesh. She did a roundhouse kick, counted "three", and kicked the boy two more times. "Four, and five," she said. Only then did she regain her grounds. 

_Oh, fuck… I lost it again. Is he dead? No, he's breathing. He's getting up._ Marise lets out a sigh of relief, immediately followed by the cold mask on her face. She looked around calmly. No teacher in sight. 

"You squeal, you die, got it?" she barked. 

"Fine, fine," Jiro said.

"For anyone of you who wants to know, I come from Central Tokyo," Marise said, starting to walk away. The surrounding kids opened a clear path for her. "The streets of Central Tokyo," She said, expanding her earlier statement. 

Akino helped his friend up. He wasn't bleeding, but there was a nasty bruise on his cheek where the roundhouse kick had connected. 

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with," Akino told Jiro. "She's transferred here from central Tokyo. She grew up on the streets there. And we ALL know how much gangs there are there. And she doesn't look like a gang-member to me."

Jiro grunted. "Which means she must be able to keep them at a distance. I'm lucky she didn't kill me."

"You didn't see the look on her face. She was composed, but after the second strike, she seemed to be someone completely different... there was a fury in her eyes."

Jiro rubbed his cheek. "I know," he said, rubbing the sore spot. 

Marise was lucky. Very lucky. No one told the teachers. And she was left alone after that. 

During lunch, Marise was sitting under a tree, just outside the school. Then, Usagi and her friends, minus Rei, joined Marise. The girl didn't acknowledge their presence.

"So, we heard about this girl who attacked a classmate," Usagi said. 

"You shouldn't believe rumors," Marise countered, continuing to eat. 

"You're right," Ami said. "But the bruise on the classmate's face is definitely a foot-mark."

"And?" Marise said, appearing uninterested. On the inside, she was ready to explode. She wanted to get up…run…run to Manzo-sensei. She didn't feel bad about attacking Jiro. He had challenged her. What she did feel was apprehension. She had to follow rules now. Different rules than the ones she still operated on. 

"The attacker is lucky Jiro refuses to tell who did it. And the others are keeping quiet as well," Ami said.

"He's smart. Telling the authorities is one of the dumbest things someone can do," Marise said. "Where is Rei?" she asked, attempting to draw attention away from the subject the girls wanted to discuss. 

"Rei goes to a different school," Minako said. "Marise, did you do this?" she asked.

Marise shrugged. "I might. I might not. The guy was being a jerk. He deserved what he got, from whoever gave it to him." With that, she got up, and deposited the bag of her lunch into the garbage can. The girls followed her. 

"Marise, we won't tell. We just want to know, did you did it?" Makoto asked.

"No," Marise said, and walked off. She entered the door that led to the classrooms. The school bell rang. 

"How did she know when the bell was going to ring?" Makoto grunted as she and the others ran to their own class. 

After school, Marise wasted no time. She got out of school, turned the other way, and walked to the center of Tokyo. She needed to talk to Manzo-sensei.

"Where is she going?" Usagi asked, seeing Marise walk the wrong way.

"I don't know," Ami said.

"I'm going to follow her. Are you coming?" Usagi asked, running after the girl.

The three friends sighed, and ran after their impulsive friend. Marise strode with deliberate paces. Her eyes stood cold, her jaw was set firm. Her entire body radiated an air of confidence. She looked straight ahead as she walked strongly along the sidewalk, people moving out of the way as the girl approached. Usagi and her friends did their best to follow. 

Finally, Marise arrived where she wanted to be. She made a run for it. 

"Manzo-sensei!" she shouted. 

"Little one!" he greeted. The two hugged.

"So, how was school?" he asked.

"It was good," Marise said. "I had to establish superiority, but once I did, everything was fine."

Manzo looked at the girl. "I don't like the sound of that. What did you do?"

"He pushed me. I counted to five," Marise said.

Manzo smiled, relieved. "So you didn't hurt him much."

"Of course not! I'm not stupid!" Marise said, a smile on her face. Then, a scream pierced the air, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand out straight. She knew that voice. Stepping out from behind the pillar, she looked into the street. 

Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were surrounded by a group of people Marise knew only too well. She sighed.

"Looks like I have followers," she said, and calmly walked up to the group. Makoto obviously had had the idea to attack. She was now being held down by two members of the gang. 

"Peter," Marise said. "These people are acquaintances of mine. Release them."

The man she addressed, Peter, looked at the girl. "How do you know my… Marise!" he shouted. "Damn girl, I didn't recognize you in that school outfit. So, miss high and mighty thinks she can still cut it, huh?"

"Peter, I am warning you. Let these girls go."

"Boys, let the bitch go," he told the two holding Makoto down. She was tall, and Marise knew she was strong, but not even she could cut it against two thugs. Not these thugs, anyway. 

Marise walked to the front of the group, and turned towards the gang. "Now take your sorry asses and leave."

"What do you think, boys?" Peter asked his five companions. They all shook their heads.

"You see, not even you can cut against six of us. You can walk away, and we'll take these bitches."

Marise dropped all defenses. Her eyes shot fire, her fists clenched, and her posture changed. Her feet were slightly spread, her body bent slightly forward. 

"I won't. They may have followed me, and I may not trust them, but where I live now are different rules of conduct. I know these girls, and I will defend them. Now take your low-life sons of bitches, and go. I am not in the mood for fighting today."

"Too bad," Peter said, launching himself at Marise. She blocked his first punch. His second connect to her stomach. The next moment, his fist hit her jaw, sending her back. Marise got up, and spit some blood sideways. The girls wanted to run to her. Marise raised her hand, indicating they should stay back.

"That doesn't mean I won't get in the mood," Marise said. 

"You're soft, bitch. The pampered life has made you weak and soft."

Marise attacked. Peter blocked her punches. Then, she screamed. Like had happened earlier on the school ground, all she saw was blood. All she heard were the sounds of people fighting. She smelled blood in her nostrils. Her speed increased. So did her precision. She had shed everything she had become over the last few days, and she became Marise, street fighter, once again. This was the Marise that had grown up on the streets. The girl who had fought of gangs, who lived under a bridge, who went without food and drink for days. 

Peter slowly got up. Blood trickled from his nose and his mouth. Bruises were visible on his face, and there probably were a decent amount of them under his clothes as well. He reached inside his jacket. His right hand reappeared, carrying a knife.

"Get her, boys," he said. The five others drew knives as well. Marise scanned every one of them. She dropped to one knee, and put her hands together. Her nerves calmed. Her heart rate dropped. Her breathing normalized. She opened her eyes, got up, and smiled. 

Peter's eyes got big. "Get her!"' he shouted. The thugs attacked. Marise kicked one in the gut, dropped to a full split, and smashed both her hands in a second's genitals, jumped up, and dropkicked a third. Unfortunately, there were six thugs, including Peter. The others overpowered her.

"Manzo-sensei!" she shouted. 

"Forget it, bitch. Not even you can take on six of us!" Peter snarled, stabbing at her with his knife. Marise was too busy to avoid all the knives to hear someone screaming. The next moment, the attacks stopped.

"Are you alright?" Manzo asked.

Marise rubbed the blood of her split lip. She ripped a piece of her tunic and tied it around the gash in her right arm. It ran from her shoulder almost halfway down to her elbow. "Never better. Nothing like a good street fight to get the blood flowing again."

Manzo nodded. "Don't let them fool you. You're still the girl I raised. Now, let's get them."

"20?" Marise asked.

"15," Manzo said. "We don't want to scare your new friends."

"They're not friends," Marise countered. "One," she counted. She and Manzo launched at the gang of thugs. 

"Fuck!" Peter shouted. "They're counting!" 

"Two," the team said after delivering the first blow. Peter and one of his cronies were the unfortunate ones. The rest made a run for it. Marise got Peter. "Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen," the two counted. Dropkicks, roundhouse kicks, double-handed punches, the two delivered hit after hit on the two. 

"If they're not friends, why are you protecting them?" Manzo asked.

"If I don't, I'll have to explain why they're here, and why I didn't help. Too much hassle," Marise whispered in Manzo's ear. The man laughed.

"Marise, you haven't changed a bit. Now I think it's time you head to your new house. Next time you come, we'll have ourselves a little war, okay?"

"Thanks for helping me out, Manzo-sensei," Marise said, bowing to the man. He returned the bow.

"It was my pleasure. Now, go! You're going to be late!"

"I won't," Marise said. "I never am."

She started walking after gathering her book bag.

"You shouldn't have followed me. That was stupid," Marise said.

"We're sorry," Usagi said. "We just…"

"You nearly got us KILLED!" Marise exploded, dropping her bag. "Do you understand that? If Manzo-sensei hadn't been there, I would have been killed, and you would probably have ended up in the Place! Never EVER follow me again! If you want to come, you ask, and you walk with me! You don't follow me around like would-be spies. You got lucky today. Now you all owe me your lives. Don't think I won't collect one day. Now, let's forget about this until such a time, okay?"

Usagi and the others stared at the raven-haired girl. "Yes," they finally said. 

"Marise-chan, what is the Place?" Ami asked.

"The Place is an illegal whore house," Marise said. "If you want something, you can find it there. Small girls, bestiality, little boys, whatever."

"Bestiality?" Usagi asked. Marise looked into Usagi's blue eyes. 

"Sex with animals," Marise said, before turning around, and resuming her way. The girls waited for a few seconds, shocked, and ran after Marise. 

"Marise…" Minako said

"Be quiet. I need to think. I was forced to fight. I shed all pretenses. I became who I was again. I need time to get my bearings back," Marise snapped. The girls looked shocked at one another. All of them were still scared. As good friends did, they talked, getting over the horrible experience. Even though nothing really happened to them, they were still pretty shaken up by what Marise had gone through for them.

One by one, Usagi's friends went their separate ways until only Usagi and Marise remained. As soon as they entered the house, Usagi ran to her mother, crying. 

"What happened?" Ikuko asked when she held her crying daughter to her body.

"There were men, and , and they wanted to hurt us, and, and Marise was there, and she fought them, and…"

"Dear, calm down. Calm down. Tell me what happened. Slowly. And what happened to Marise?"

Ikuko heard water running in the kitchen. 

"We followed her, and this gang wanted to get us, and Marise stopped them… she got hurt, mom! Badly! And she did it for us! She fought six guys for us!"

Ikuko's eyes opened. "Marise?" she shouted to the kitchen. She led go of her daughter, and took her by the arm. She guided her gently to the kitchen, where Marise had stripped down her tunic, and was busy washing the nasty gash in her arm. 

"Marise! Dear god, we have to get you to a doctor!" Ikuko let go of Usagi, and was by Marise's side in an instant.

"A doctor?" the girl asked. "Why? I'm not sick."

"The gash…" Ikuko said.

"What? This?" Marise looked at the gash. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse cuts than this. It'll heal."

It was only then that Ikuko realized that there were indeed nasty scars on Marise's uncovered body, including one on her back that ran diagonally from her left shoulder, almost down to the base of the girl's spine. Ikuko also saw the strong muscles ripple beneath the girl's skin. 

"Marise…god, this is terrible!" Ikuko said.

Marise looked over her shoulder. "That one? It's at least four years old. Don't worry about the guys who did it."

"Don't worry? But Sweetie, whoever did this should be in jail!"

"He won't be hurting anyone else," Marise said, her eyes a cold shade of gray. She took the ruined tunic, ripped it in thin straps, and wound them around her wounded arm. She flexed it experimentally. "Good as new," she muttered. 

"But…"

"Ikuko-san, I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing. My worries are the clothes…"

"Clothes? Don't be silly, clothes can be replaced." 

"And skin will heal, so there is no need for worries," Marise said. She trailed her one finger over the split in her lip. "Peter always packed quite a punch."

"That reminds me," Ikuko said "What was that with you following Marise?" she turned to Usagi, who fidgeted nervously.

"I … uhm got curious, and me, Ami, Minako and Makoto kinda followed Marise… without her knowing…"

"And they nearly got recruited by Peter and his gang," Marise said, wary of the long explanation. "They screamed, I stopped him. He and his gang ganged up on me, bearing knives. I got three of them. The other three had me, and Manzo-sensei had to bail us out. After he did so, me and him taught Peter to leave them alone."

Usagi looked at the ground, as Ikuko's glare settled on her.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said, "But never do something that stupid ever again! Marise was hurt badly for saving you. I hope you appreciate what she did! Now go to your room!"

Usagi gave a curt bow, and said, "yes," before disappearing. Marise wanted to walk out. Ikuko noticed something was wrong. Marise looked more down than usual.

"Marise?" Ikuko asked. The girl turned around, looking Ikuko in the eyes. 

_Always the eyes, _Ikuko thought. _She always looks you into the eyes… it sends shivers down my spine._ Ikuko put on her friendliest face.

"Thank you for saving Usagi," Ikuko said. "Don't worry about the clothes. I'm just sorry you got hurt."

Marise's eyes turned sad. "I don't deserve your praise," the girl said, turned, and wanted to leave the kitchen. Ikuko grabbed the girl's arm. For a moment, she could feel the girl's muscles tense, flexing to snap out of the grip. Then, the arm relaxed.

"What do you mean by that? You saved Usagi and her friends…"

"No," Marise said. "Manzo-sensei saved them, in case you couldn't tell from my story. I couldn't help them on my own. I've grown SOFT!" Marise snapped her arm loose. "I need to be alone," she said, almost running out of the kitchen. Ikuko could do nothing more than stare after the girl, a sad look in her eyes. 

Marise was in the back yard, holding a mock-fight, when Kenji walked up to her. 

"Marise," he said. She stopped her workout, and looked at him. Sweat poured down her face. She flexed her wounded arm a couple of time, her face betraying the barest hint of pain. 

"Be honest," Kenji said. "How bad is it?"

"Not that bad. It hurts, but I've been hurt worse," Marise answered. 

"I'm glad to hear you'll be alright, but Ikuko told me that you had some problems with Manzo helping you out."

Marise turned away. "I should have known the girls were following me. I should have been able to stop Peter and his gang…"

"Marise, you're not infallible!" Kenji said. "You interfered, and you saved my daughter and her friends from a fate worse than death."

Marise shook her head violently. "I should have gone for the deadly point!" she screamed, turning back to Kenji. "There was a time I wouldn't have hesitated to take them out, hurting or killing them, and I would have done so without getting hurt! But I didn't! I grow soft that I didn't want you, or Ikuko, or anyone to think bad of me by disposing of Peter and his gang."

Kenji stared at her. "You mean…"

"I've killed? Yes. I never enjoyed killing, but I never had remorse when I did so. I always defended myself. Why have things grown so hard?" she asked the last part in a whisper, turning her back to Kenji. He just put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you didn't," he said. "Whatever is past remains there. We can start over, fresh, if you want."

Marise nodded. Kenji squeezed the girl's shoulder, and left.

_I knew it,_ Marise thought. _I made the right decision. This life is so different… it used to be so easy. Why have things turned so hard? It used to be easy. Someone attacked you, and you attacked back. Here it's all regulated. Rules for this, rules for that…I don't know where I belong anymore. I like this life, hard as it may be, but I cant seem to fit in right. And I've lost the life I've always known. Or not… I could still go back…_

Marise shook her head. Her thoughts disappeared slowly as her fists pounded a non-existing enemy. 

At dinner, after Marise had taken a shower and changed clothes, Shingo couldn't help but ask about the fight. He found it all fascinating. Ikuko and Kenji told him to shut up about it, but Marise shook her head. She told him what had happened. He saw she was distressed.

"Why are you upset about it? I mean, it's probably not the first time you fought."

"Shingo!" Ikuko said.

"I am upset because I was not strong enough," Marise said, eating dinner without much appetite. Shingo shut up when he saw the angry looks his parents were shooting him. Not wanting to be grounded like his sister was, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

After dinner, Marise went over to Ami's home to study. She rang the doorbell at precisely seven. A woman opened the door.

"You must be Marise?" the woman asked. Marise nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," she said.

"Ami's in her room," the woman pointed.

Marise thanked her, and went to the room that was indicated to her. 

"Hello Ami," Marise greeted. 

"Marise," Ami said, surprised. "I didn't think you would come… not after this afternoon."

"It was my fault as well as yours," Marise said. "I should have warned you. But, let's forget about it. I came here to study."

Ami started by going over the lessons Marise had during the day. It soon was clear to the older girl that Marise was very far behind. She had to start with the basics. 

"You see now?" Ami asked. Marise nodded.

"I understand what a prime number is now. Now can you tell me how to separate numbers into prime factors?" Marise asked.

"Marise, we've been at this for two hours now. Are you sure you don't want to take a rest?"

"I'll get all the rest I need later. I need to get this down," Marise said, bending over the book once again. Ami went on. It was ten in the evening before Marise went home. Or so Ami thought. In reality, Marise went to the center, to read to the children in the abandoned library. 

While she walked, Marise went over what she had learned today. _I understand the first chapter now… I hope the rest goes just as easy. I'll tell the children that I need time to catch up in school. I hope they'll understand that I'll limit my readings to two times a week… I really need to catch up. I'm lucky Manzo-sensei was brutal with me when he taught me. I really need all the tenacity I can get. Math is clouding to the brain. _

Marise was back home by midnight, and crawled into bed. She fell into a dreamless sleep. She hadn't dreamed since she had ended up on the streets. 

The next day, school passed evenly. There were no tests, so Marise contented herself with writing down whatever was said. Writing was not her strongest point, she was more accustomed to reading after all, but she did manage quite a nice speed for someone without a lot of experience. 

It was after school that problems arose. Marise, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi exited the school, with Marise about to say goodbye to visit Manzo, when Jiro appeared, and next him… a man. He appeared to be about twenty, was tall, and muscular. 

"This is the one who did this to you?" the man asked Jiro, looking at Marise. 

"Yes," the boy said, looking at the ground.

The girls looked at Marise.

"You said you didn't do it!" Usagi exclaimed.

"And you would have turned me in if I said I had," Marise said. "What's the matter Jiro? Scared? Coward? Both?"

"I'm his brother," the man said. "I'm here to tell you to leave him alone."

Marise looked at the man. On the outside, she was indifferent. On the inside, she felt nothing but contempt. Her indifference broke when she shot him a smile. 

"He got what he deserved. He pushed first. I pushed back," Marise answered. "Now, I'm late for a meeting." She did a step forward, and looked directly into the man's eyes. He stared back.

"Are you challenging me?" he barked.

"Stand aside, boy," Marise said to the man who towered above her. "I don't want to fight you."

_I really don't… Why? _Marise's peripheral vision registered Usagi and the others. _Them…I don't want to fight him because of them. This is so confusing… Am I changing so fast that I don't want to fight because they might think badly of me?_

"Too late," he said, and drew his fist, and punched. Marise stared at the arm she had just dodged. The arm retreated. He punched again. She dodged again. 

"Get it through your skull, boy. I don't want to fight you," Marise said, as she ducked under a swing. Jiro's brother was becoming frustrated. 

"Stand still!" he bellowed. A group of people had gathered around the two by now. Usagi and her friends were staring at Marise. Yesterday they had seen this girl take on a gang of six, and now she was refusing to fight?

"Why?" Marise asked. "Because you're as slow as a turtle carrying a 300-kilogram backpack?"

The crowd chuckled. Jiro's brother growled. He aimed for her arm. She dodged, and managed to deflect most of the blow. Unfortunately, it was her right arm. The cut hurt like hell as the blow connected to the wound. 

Marise grunted, and grabbed her arm. She pulled up the sleeve, and the white bandage became visible. Red stains appeared. Marise calmly dropped the sleeve as the crowd gasped at the red stains on the bandage.

"You drew my blood," Marise said, looking at him. A wide grin came on her face. "Count."

"Huh?" the brother said dumbly. Jiro took a step back.

"Bro, that's when I was… you now. She asked me to count to five."

"I will count, since you seem to be too stupid," Marise said, and dropped into a combat stance. "One." she jumped up, and connected her tornado kick to his jaw. Jiro's brother twisted like a puppet without strings. She linked her hands, counted, "Two.", and slammed into his gut. He grunted, and sunk to his knees. Marise could feel the bloodlust rise. She broke off, and stood normal. She swallowed. _No… I can't lose it. I can't lose my presence of mind to this trash!_

"I refuse to fight filth," Marise said, and walked past him. "Next time, you won't be so lucky," she told him as her back was turned to him. Jiro's brother got up, and flew after her. "Three, four, and five," Marise yelled. Her leg shot out backwards, hitting the brother in the gut, again. Then, her two fists connected to his eyes. Both his eyes swelled shut almost immediately. 

Marise turned back around, and resumed her way. "Let that be a lesson. I have dealt with attackers before. All I want is to be left alone. Do so, or face the consequences."

The four girls ran after her. 

"Marise…" Usagi said as she caught up with the girl

"I told you I would collect," Marise said. "You will not tell the authorities, and you will make sure that this never reaches them. Your debt will then be repaid," Marise said, without granting them a glance. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to become calm again. 

"We won't tell," Ami promised. 

"That was incredible!" Makoto said. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Fight? Not unless you care to endure intense pain. My skills did not come easily," Marise said. "Ami, there is a big test on something called geometry tomorrow. I think we will have a lot of work tonight."

"Yes," Ami agreed. "But it will be impossible to go over the entire subject."

"It will," Marise said. "On my part, at least. I will understand completely if you are unable to."

The girls stared at Marise.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked. "It will take HOURS just to explain the basics!"

"I have twelve hours," Marise said. "Our appointment is still at seven, correct?"

"Yes," Ami said. "You want to go through the night?"

"It isn't my first time," Marise said. "When out on the streets, you never know when you'll sleep next. I'm used to going without sleep for some time."

"I'm willing to try," Ami said.

"Thank you," Marise said. "That is part of the reason why I can't train you, Makoto. You don't have the same resilience I have. My background was hard, but it did create a hard mind, and a hard body. Both are capable of great feats." Marise looked at the ground briefly as she remembered some of the hardships she had to face. No food, lack of sleep, lots of pain, freezing cold, being out in the pouring rain… Marise's face became a cold mask when she refused to show the pain inside. The others had seen the momentary flicker in Marise's mask, but decided not to comment on it.

Without further problems, they reached the center of Tokyo.

"From now on, you should stay close to me," Marise cautioned. "I do not want another gash."

The others just got a little closer to the raven-haired girl as she strode into the 'bad neighborhood'. 

"Manzo-sensei!" Marise yelled, and increased the pace of her walk. The others followed put. 

"Little one," he greeted. "So, how your school day?"

"Uneventful," Marise said. "I brought company. You don't mind, do you?"

Manzo looked at the four girls, who looked…well, they looked kind of lost. 

"Everyone, this is Manzo-sensei, my teacher. Manzo-sensei, this is Usagi, that is Minako, Ami, and Makoto. Usagi's the girl I'm staying with."

Manzo looked at the newcomers. "Well, well, the girls we rescued yesterday. And? Follow anyone else today? A tamer visiting his lions, perhaps?"

Marise could help but laugh. And she laughed even harder the sour expressions on the girls' faces. 

"Come on, don't be so down!" Marise said, smiling. Then, some movement caught her eye. "Hey, you found a new student?" she asked, looking at a pitch-black street cat roaming around Manzo's little corner of the bridge. 

"Yep," Manzo said. "And he's easier, too. Some food, and he's happy."

"Hey!" Marise said, poking her elbow in his ribs. "I was a good student."

"Yes, you were, Little One," Manzo said. Marise looked at the black cat. It was a genuine streetwalker. All muscle, its fur laced with scars, and with half of its right ear missing. She knelt down, and put out her hand. The cat looked at the girl, and walked up to her. 

"So, what'd you call him?" Marise asked.

"Cat," Manzo responded. 

"I love cats!" Usagi shouted, and walked up to the cat. It immediately looked at her, and bared its teeth. 

Marise, startled, withdrew her hand. "You'll have your hands full with your new student," she said with a grin. "It's not very friendly."

Manzo just laughed. "Or it just doesn't like you, girl," he said to Usagi, who looked sheepishly at the black feline, purring like a little kitten under Marise's hand. 

"But you have to admit, for a streetwalker, this one seems to be remarkably housebroken," Marise said, withdrawing her hand. Manzo nodded.

"Maybe it was thrown out. Well, at least I have something to keep me warm during the night."

"Sorry I can't fill that role anymore," Marise said. "I have to admit, I miss staying up during guard duty."

Manzo shrugged. "It's all curfew now, huh? Did you get tamed, Marise? Did they manage to do what I couldn't?" 

Marise looked at her teacher. "Of course not. I struck a deal."

Manzo burst out in heartily laughter. "That's my Marise. Using her brains as well as her muscles. Well, I'm sure it's a good deal, or you wouldn't still be there."

Marise nodded. "Well, we have to get going. See you later, ok Manzo-sensei?" 

"Any time," Manzo said. "It's been good to finally meet you,' he addressed the other girls. 

"It's been good to meet you too," Minako said.

"And thank you for yesterday," Ami said.

Manzo waved it off. "No problem. Anyone the Little One helps is worth my help."

"I wish she would train me, though," Makoto said.

"Little One?" Manzo asked.

"I don't want to hurt her, Manzo-sensei," Marise answered. 

"I see. Well, there's not much I can do for you. Just give you this piece of advice." He bent over, and whispered something in Makoto's ear. She started laughing. Marise looked dubiously at the girl and her teacher.

"Eek!" Usagi shrieked as Cat hissed at her. Usagi fell backwards, flat on her behind, and crawled away from the hissing black animal. Manzo and Marise laughed.

"Well, we really have to get going. Usagi, are you coming?" Marise asked. The older girl hurriedly joined the group.

"Well, he's interesting," Minako said. "What did he whisper in your ear, Mako-chan?" she asked Makoto. 

"He told me things that would convince Marise to give me a few lessons."

"Really?" Usagi asked. "What were they?"

"Beg, and plead, until she gives in. And if that doesn't help, cry. It seems that our hard Marise can't stand crying." The girls all burst out laughing.

Marise cringed. She swore to get back at Manzo for this. "Mreow?" she looked down. "Cat!" she exclaimed. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Mreow!" the cat answered. Marise rolled her eyes. "I can't keep you. It's not my house, and besides, Usagi already has a cat."

"Mreow!" the cat said again, and walked alongside Marise's feet. 

"You'll have to sleep in the backyard. But that's not a problem, right, Cat?"

"Mreow!" the cat said again. The girls just stared at the girl talking to the black cat. 

"Smart thing," Marise said. "Almost seems to understand me."

As soon as she got home, Marise took the black street (insert hyphen) cat and dumped it in the back yard. 

"Stay," she told the midnight black animal. It looked at her with the strangest green eyes, eyes that seemed to penetrate to the depths of her soul. Marise dropped her book bag next to the cat, and told it she'd be back soon. She was back five minutes later, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"It's good to be out of that damn uniform," Marise grunted. "Now, let's do some homework, ok, Cat?"

The cat cocked its head, as if to say 'Like I'm going to be much help with that'. Marise rubbed the cat absentmindedly over the head, and opened her bag. She retrieved books, paper, pencils, and started reading the assignment. She sighed deeply. 

_Hard work keeps the body fit._ Marise heard Manzo-sensei say in her mind. _The same applies to schoolwork,_ she added silently. She could put her math aside, since she and Ami would be doing that together. 

"Marise-chan?" Ikuko asked. Marise looked up from her assignment, and raised her eyes to meet the woman's.

"Yes?" Marise asked. 

"What are you doing?" Ikuko asked, rubbing her hands over her arms. It was quite chilly outside. 

"Homework," Marise said. 

"Why aren't you inside?" 

"I prefer open spaces," Marise said. 

"Oh. Well, aren't you cold?"

"No," Marise answered. "It's just right. I've felt worse."

"Well, be sure to come in when it gets too cold, ok?"

"I will," Marise said, and refocused on the assignment. 

"Who is this?" Ikuko asked, noticing Cat, who was curled up, and resting against Marise's bookbag.

"Cat," Marise answered, still focusing on her work. "It was Manzo's, but followed me here. It can stay in the backyard, so it won't fight with Luna."

"Oh," Ikuko said. "Well, if he gets hungry, there's cat food in the fridge."

"Thank you," Marise said, looking up once more. A rare smile decorated her lips. Ikuko couldn't help but smile back. Marise smiled very rarely. Ikuko left, leaving Marise to her homework. This wasn't easy, and certainly not for someone who hadn't gone to school in her entire life. But, Marise was both smart, and determined. 

By the time dinner was ready, Marise had finished most of her tasks. She wanted to get on with the rest, however, and so she set a new record for speed-eating. At the dinner table, everyone stared at the girl, including Usagi. 

"You're even faster than Usagi!" Shingo exclaimed.

"Not much time," Marise said between bites. "I need to finish my homework before going over to Ami's to study for the geometry test tomorrow."

"Marise-chan, don't overdo it," Kenji said. "We don't want you to hurt yourself trying to catch up."

"I know my limits," Marise said. "I won't cross them, if you want."

"Here that, sis? Why don't you work as hard as Marise?" Shingo couldn't help but say. Usagi looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. Marise finished eating.

"Thank you," she said. "It was a good meal. I'll go finish my homework, and I'll be off to Ami's. I don't know when I'll be back…that will depend on Ami's stamina." Marise disappeared…into the back yard. 

"She prefers open spaces," Ikuko said. "I think she doesn't like being inside… probably because she grew up on the streets. So, Usagi, Shingo has a good point. Why don't you work as hard as Marise?"

"Mom…" Usagi began. 

"I already started some of the math homework," Marise told Ami. "But the second chapter still eludes me."

"Well, it's great you've started working on your own," Ami said, looking at the paperwork. "And it looks like you've done a good job so far. But tonight, let's focus on geometry, ok? How long do you have to finish this math assignment?"

"Three days," Marise said. "But I want it to be finished as soon as possible."

"We can do the second math chapter tomorrow. Right now, let's focus on geometry."

Marise sighed. "Very well," she said. "Tomorrow."

At 2 in the morning, Ami suggested they both got some sleep. Seeing that Ami was getting too tired, Marise agreed. She decided against taking up Ami's offer to spend the night at her house, packed her books, and left. Marise walked to the park, took her geometry book, and placed herself under one of the streetlights. 

"What cha doing, girl?" a man asked, walking up to Marise. 

"What does it looks like I'm doing?" Marise asked, raising her head, staring into the man's eyes. 

"Tough one, eh? I'll break ya of that nasty habit," the man said, and loomed dangerously over her. Marise marked her page, gently closed the book, and put it in her book bag. She jumped off the bench, and stood upright in front of the man. 

His instincts warned him. Something was amiss with this girl. But, as most modern people, he ignored his instincts. He grabbed her. The next moment, he felt his arms being painfully twisted. He screamed out in pain as Marise jerked his arms, using the weight of her body to break them. 

"Leave," she told him, her voice cold as ice. He crawled away, until he found it safe to scrabble up onto his legs and run off like hell's fury was right on his heels. 

Marise sat back down on the bench, opened her book bag, and retrieved her book and her notes on geometry. 

Marise looked at the list pinned on the board. Her name was low on the list. Very low. She was second-last, with 41%. 

"Finding real life harder than just wasting your time on the streets?" Jiro sneered as he read his own score. 86%. He had come in first. The moment he had said it, he knew he had made a mistake, however. 

Marise had hung her head. _Never, EVER hang you head! It shames both you and your teacher!_ Manzo had told her. Marise's head snapped up. Her emotions hid themselves behind the coldest mask she had worn in ages, and she looked in Jiro's eyes. He raised his hands, and started to back off.

"Marise… I'm sorry. I am…it was a stupid remark. Please…"

Marise leered at him, her face twisting in anger. "I worked hard," she said. "And I have years to catch up on. I will do better next time," she said. It was as much a vow to herself as to Jiro. She walked up to him. His face was alabaster-white, and sweat pearled down his face as she grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him closer to her. 

"This time, I will let you off easily. Don't let it happen again," she promised him, and released his collar. Jiro fell flat on the ground as Marise turned around.

_Great…_Marise thought. _THEY. That's all I need._ Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Mai walked up to her. 

"So? How did you do?" Usagi asked in her most cheerful voice.

"I came in second to last, with 41%," Marise said. 

"Aw," Usagi said. "Don't worry, I know how it feels."

"I will do better. Ami, my punishment is up to you. Now, I need to bring the bad news to Manzo-sensei. Excuse me," Marise said. She bowed to Ami, and ran off the school grounds. 

"Did I just see her bow?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah," Usagi said. "She bowed…"

"And she told me to punish her," Ami said. "I don't understand. Why ME? I thought your parents would be a more logical choice," she said, to Usagi.

"Maybe. But she sees you as her teacher, Ami-chan," Makoto said. "To her, she failed you. So, it is your duty to punish her."

Ami looked aghast. "But she worked so hard…"

"I don't think that matters," Minako said. "The result wasn't there, so she failed."

"Come on, let's go to the temple, and meet Rei-chan. Maybe she knows how to handle this," Makoto suggested. The friends all found that a good suggestion, and left for the temple. 

"I failed," Marise said, hitting the bridge post with such force her knuckles bruised. "I worked through the night, and got shipped off with 41%," Marise grunted, hitting the post again. This time, small streams of blood ran along her knuckles. "FUCK!!!!" the girl screamed, hitting the post once more. 

"Little One," (delete quotes) don't break your hands," Manzo warned.

"I don't understand, Manzo-sensei. I worked through the night, even after Ami had gone to bed. Why were the results so low?" she rested her back against the post, and looked directly into Manzo's eyes. 

"I don't know, Little One," Manzo said. "All you can do is attempt to catch up before the next test, pulverize the competition, and show that you can do it."

Marise shook her head solemnly. "My foster parents don't want me crossing my limits," she said. "I can't do the same I did here."

Manzo sat down, and thought deeply. Marise sat down across from him. Marise found herself thinking of the many times she and Manzo had sat like this.

"Maybe you should cross them," he said. "I don't like you disobeying, but…"

"One is only happy when one follows his heart," Marise said. "I know."

"Maybe you could ask permission first?" Manzo suggested.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea," Marise said. "I would have to tell how deep I go…"

"It's your choice, Little One. now, tell me, how's Cat?"

"Cat's fine. It's more than happy in Usagi's back yard," Marise said. "I just hope that my tutor has a decent punishment. They're so soft, they're able to let me off because 'I worked hard'."

Manzo laughed out loud. "If you need a punishment, I'm willing to take that task onto me," Manzo said with a grin.

Marise eyed him. "I'm sure you do, Manzo-sensei. Unfortunately, this is mental, not physical. Making me do 150 push-ups isn't going to help me now."

"Certainly now that you can do 200 without too much problems," Manzo shot back. "Now, you better hurry home."

"You're right," Marise said, and got up. "See you later," she said, and started walking. Manzo stared after her. _Marise…this is a challenge that will require a lot from you. I know you'll do fine._

Marise was jogging home, when she saw a lot of people running away from a certain point. She could see it clearly, since they were all running her way. 

"Come on, girl! There's a monster!" someone shouted, trying to grab her arm. Marise twisted out of the way, and pushed through the crowd. She jogged on. suddenly, she stopped.

"Now that is not something you see every day," Marise said. "The Sailor Senshi."

The five girls attacked what appeared to be a monster. Marise cocked an eyebrow. She had never seen a monster before, but she had faced down her share of threats. Marise kept her cool, hid herself in the shadow of a tall building, and watched the fight.

"It's strong," she muttered. When she saw the girl known as Sailor Mars fire a ball of flames at it, Marise knew she'd better stay hidden. She watched the fight in a morbid fascination, her attention drawn to the five girls. Marise could help but feel that those girls were familiar to her somehow. 

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say they are Usagi and her friends_. Marise thought. _They look completely different, but the mannerisms are the same. Sailor Moon's mannerisms are definitely like Usagi's… and Sailor Moon's brooch looks like the one Usagi wears. Then Sailor Mercury must be Ami. The brains definitely match. Then there's Venus. Minako, no doubt. Jupiter is definitely Makoto. I saw her fight that gang in central Tokyo, and she fights this monster in an identical way. Rushing forward without thinking. Then Mars must be Rei. I don't know Rei very well, but she fits the group._

Marise stifled a smile. _My imagination is getting the best of me. I am beginning to see things that aren't there._

When Sailor Moon fell while dodging an attack, Marise's eyes opened wide. _Oh, yeah, I'm seeing things. Sailor Moon made a copyrighted Usagi-type fall. I've been working to hard. I need sleep…_

Marise left her hideout, and took an alternative route home. She never noticed the black shadow with the green eyes that had watched her all the time she was analyzing the Sailor Senshi. 

"You might be the one," the shadow muttered, before vanishing. 

Instead of doing as she had planned, Marise did her homework, and started working on her geometry and her math. She felt more or less confident about the rest of the subjects, since they generally didn't require a basis, like History or Geography. All that was required for those subjects was to cram the subject matter when a test was coming. 

She did notice, however, that Usagi wasn't home. And she looked vaguely…different when she got home. The look in her eyes betrayed something…something Marise knew all too well. The look in Usagi's eyes was the same look she had seen on the faces of people who had just managed an incredible physical feat. Marise turned back to her books. _Usagi probably ran home, and she's probably just happy with the time she made. _

Cat crawled up to Marise's book bag, and curled itself into a ball. Marise looked at the animal, amusement trickling through her shields. 

"Are you enjoying your pillow?" she asked the cat. "Be sure not to shed any fur on it, or I'll make sure you have no more fur to shed."

The cat looked at the girl with a 'you wouldn't dare' expression.

"Damn right I will," Marise said, her shields back to full integrity. Her face stood cool, almost devoid of emotions. The cat put its head down, closed its eyes, and fell asleep. 

"You really trust me, do you?" she asked the sleeping animal resting against her bag. "You could do worse," she added, and returned to her books. Marise was determined to face this challenge as well. 

Marise worked hard. Her punishment from Ami included twenty very hard exercises, which took Marise hours to complete. After finishing her punishment, Marise was even more determined than before. With the same determination, resilience and willpower she had needed while surviving on the streets, Marise survived on little more than six hours of sleep. She worked with Ami on her math and her geometry three days a week, while she worked the other four on her own, allowing herself two days of 'rest' a week, where she would read in the library, thus cutting her work short. 

One day, Marise was jogging home from her daily visit to Manzo, when she encountered another fight between a monster and the Sailor Senshi. 

_This is the third fight,_ Marise told herself. _And I'm still not convinced that those Sailors aren't Usagi and her friends. Maybe I should just risk it, and go for it._

When the Sailor Senshi defeated the monster, as was their custom, Marise left her hideout. She walked up to the group of girls, who were busy pulling themselves together. 

"Hello Usagi," Marise greeted Sailor Moon. The girl looked at Marise as if she were a ghost. Marise, receiving the confirmation she needed from the expression, continued. "Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei," she nodded to the rest of the Sailors. They all looked stricken at her.

"Don't look at me like that," Marise said. "You may look different, but you act identical. Usagi is a klutz and a crybaby; Ami's the smart one; Makoto the strong one. The rest fills itself."

"Will you tell?" Ami/Sailor Mercury asked.

Marise shrugged. "I have no reason to betray your secret," she said. "I just thought you should know, before someone else discovers who you are. Like whoever sends those things after you."

"Thanks," Ami responded. 

Marise shrugged again. "Right now, I need to go do some homework. By the way, Makoto, if you really want some lessons from me, here's your first one: learn to control yourself, and your behavior. Only release your emotions when the time is right."

With those words, Marise turned, and left. The girls stared after her. 

"That was interesting," Rei/ Sailor Mars said.

"I wonder how she'll react when she meets Luna and Artemis," Minako/Sailor Venus said.

"She will probably just raise an eyebrow," Ami responded. 

Marise made no further comments on the girls' status as Sailor Senshi, and the girls were more than happy to let it be. Marise kept focusing on her schoolwork, to the extent where Usagi's parents became worried. 

"Are you sure you're not overdoing it?" Kenji asked again. 

"I am sure," Marise responded. "I have yet to reach my limits, and I am making rapid progress. My next test will be better."

"A bad test isn't the end of the world, Marise."

"I have failed you, Ami, and myself. I won't fail you again," Marise responded, not looking up from her history book. Kenji had no other choice but to leave the girl to her books. He had begun to read her very well. There was no talking to her once she had set her mind to something. It was something she had retained from her time on the streets: you either succeed, or you die. Failure on the streets meant either a lot of pain, or death. Nothing motivated as well as the thought of serious bodily harm. 

Her next geometry test came, and she leered at Jiro, telling him with her cold gray eyes not to make any snide comments. His face turned a few shades paler as he remembered last time he had commented on her results. But, even Jiro had to admit that Marise's results were increasing at a steady pace. He had no idea how much hard work this took Marise, but he did respect her for catching up so quickly. 

The next day, the results were displayed. Marise looked at the list, and couldn't believe the results. 

"Seventy-eight per cent," she said. "Second."

"Eighty-four," Jiro said right next to her. "First."

"This was the last time you were first," Marise told him, turned, and left. Jiro stared at the girl's back. 

"We'll see," he muttered. His heart skipped a few beats when he heard her answer, "We will."

"So, how did you do?" Usagi asked Marise soon after. 

"Seventy-eight per cent. Second place," Marise answered. "This was the last time Jiro will defeat me in geometry." The girls stared at the raven-haired younger girl. 

"Seventy-eight per cent is a very good result,' Ami said. "And second of the class is extremely good, considering your background."

"It's still not good enough. I want first place," Marise responded. "Jiro challenged me. It is my duty to win."

"Duty?" Minako said. "Win? You're taking this way too seriously. What you need to do is relax a little. You just came in second. Take the evening off, let yourself relax."

"I have all the time to relax when I'm dead. Right now I have to study. I will beat Jiro." Marise turned, and left the school grounds, ending the conversation very effectively. 

"Dead?" Usagi squeaked. 

"You and Marise could learn a lot from each other," Ami said. "She could use a little you to help her relax, and you could use a little her to study more."

"Ami-chan!" Usagi grunted. 

The corner of Marise's mouth rose a little when she picked up the conversation that was being held behind her back. Usagi's whine was the last thing she heard before turning the corner, and loosing touch with the conversation. 

On her way to Manzo, Marise went over the recent events. She knew she had been pushing herself, and that the lack of sleep was eating away at her brain. Marise decided to go back to her old rhythm, and sleep for seven to eight hours every night. Marise also knew that next Saturday would probably be spent in bed, to make up for the sleep deprivation she had put herself under these last few weeks. 

Marise set in a dead-run to Manzo, her mind was screaming as it could finally let go. When she reached Manzo's, she was panting heavily, and she swiped some saliva from her lower lip. 

_I've really pushed myself too hard. These last couple of weeks haven't been easy… fitting into a society I don't understand the rules of, and all that studying…_

"So, Little One, what's the good news?" Manzo asked when he saw her come to a complete stop, panting her lungs out. 

"Seventy-eight per cent, second place," Marise panted. "I will beat Jiro. But, it felt good to just let go! I ran here from school, and it looks like I'll have to do that more often."

"Feeling the need to let go, huh?" Manzo said. "Well, you can always have a go at me if you're feeling frustrated."

Marise felt her heart pound in her chest. She felt the pressure on her mind. _I broke the dam. Better clear it all, or it might prove trouble. _

"Sure," she said with a shrug. To her surprise, Manzo immediately lunged out. Reacting by pure instinct, Marise dodged, grabbed his arm, and twisted. Manzo twisted out of her grip, and his leg came racing towards her midsection. Marise twisted, turning her side to his incoming leg, and used both her hands to block the kick. She knew from experience that Manzo did not hold back. 

"You're getting slow," Manzo told her, his fist racing to her face. She barely managed to block. 

"I've not been sleeping enough. I was unable to train for the last two weeks. Take your pick," Marise shot back, ducking under a kick, and slamming her hands just above his genital area.

"But I still would have got you if this were a real fight," Marise told him. 

Manzo looked at her. "And you know just as well as I do that I could have taken you without a thought. Now, you better go home, before it gets late."

Marise nodded. "Thanks for the workout. Another week or so, and I think I'll have caught up on the math. Japanese will take a little longer, but the rest I think I have in the bag already. I hope I'll be bale to start training again in another week and a half to two weeks."

"See that you do. Your mind may be growing stronger, but your body is weakening," Manzo said. "As you are now, I doubt it'd take you long to get back, but…"

"I understand. Don't worry, I won't wither away," Marise told him, smiling. "Now, I have to go." She turned, and raced off. 

Manzo shook his head. _Where is the time, Marise… my little girl is growing up. School, a home, a family… I just hope they won't ruin you._

Marise limited herself to a jog as she ran home. To her surprise, Cat joined her. 

"Hiya, Cat. Want a workout?" Marise could help but ask as the midnight-black feline ran next to her legs.

"No, I've come for something else," the cat responded. Marise's rhythm interrupted shortly, and Marise stumbled a little to regain her rhythm. 

"I've been working too hard," Marise grunted. "I thought I heard you talk. Silly, huh?" she asked the cat.

"No," the cat responded. Marise stopped, and looked at the creature. 

"Now I'm certain I didn't imagine things. Too bad that only leaves the 'insane' option. All right, if you want to talk, talk. But let's do it inside, ok?" Marise shook her head, sending her black hair flying form one side to the other, and resumed her run. At full speed. The cat stayed next to her. 

"So, talk," Marise said. "And you'd better have a decent explanation, because I have every intention of getting rid of you one way or another. I am NOT going to some nuthouse because I think my cat can talk."

"You're not insane," the cat said. "My name is Zeus. I was sent here to be the guardian of a girl known as Sailor Earth."

Marise buried her face in her hands. "I'm not listening," she sang. "I am not hearing my cat talk. I am not hearing it tell me I'm the sixth Sailor Senshi."

"If you aren't hearing it, how do you know it?" the cat asked logically.

"Oh, great. Now it beat me with logic. All right, Cat. Talk. Tell me your fairy tale."

"My name is Zeus," the cat said. "And you are Sailor Earth."

"You told me that already, Cat. Tell me more on this Sailor Earth business."

"It's ZEUS!" the cat yelled. 

"Tell me about Sailor Earth," Marise said. "Cat," she added, just to infuriate the black feline. Zeus sighed.

"Why me?" it grunted. "Oh well, we're stuck with each other. Well, you see the story goes like this. One thousand years ago, the Moon Kingdom ruled the Solar System. The Moon Kingdom was led by Queen Serenity, and everything was OK. You know, everyone was happy, yada, yada, yada. Then, the bad guys came, led by Queen Beryl. They attacked, the Moon Kingdom lost, and Queen Serenity sent her daughter, her daughter's love, and the princesses of the court into the future."

"Great. What does this have to do with me?"

"You know the Sailor Senshi, right? Well, Sailor Moon is Queen Serenity's daughter. The princesses of the court are the other Sailor Senshi."

"And where does Earth fit into all of this? I mean, if I were one of them, why wasn't I called earlier?"

"Sailor Earth is different from the rest. You see, Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter are here to protect the Moon Princess, thus Sailor Moon. Sailor Earth's mission is to protect Queen Serenity and the Moon Princess behind the screens. No one knew of her existence. She operated in the darkness, the shadows, eliminating threats to the Royal Family without anyone every finding out there were threats in the first place."

"So I'm a Black Operations soldier," Marise concluded. "Usagi a princess. Who would have thought? She's such a klutz. And a crybaby, too. So, let's assume you're right for a moment. I'm Sailor Earth, Ami's Mercury, Minako's Venus, Usagi's Moon, Rei's mars, and Makoto's Jupiter. So, who is Moon's love?"

"Prince Endymion is known as Mamoru now. He's Tuxedo Kamen."

"The guy in black tux who throws roses?" Marise's face showed pure disbelief. She then rested her forehead in her right hand, and asked, "What have I done to deserve this? Why is it me who is going nuts? Maybe I just need sleep… yeah, tomorrow, my hallucinations will be over."

"Listen to me, Sailor Earth!" Zeus barked. "We don't have time for this!"

Marise looked up at the cat. "If what you're telling me is true, prove it! Show me how to become Sailor Earth!"

Zeus jumped up, made a summersault, and materialized a stick with a star on top. "Take it, put it in the air, and shout 'Earth star power, Make-up!' " 

Marise stared at the purple stick as if it were going to stand up and bite her. Reluctantly, she took the stick. "I have to hand it to you, this is a realistic hallucination. I could swear I'm really holding something. Oh well, here it goes." She raised the stick into the air.

"Just say it, no special moves, or something?"

"You're Sailor Earth, not Superman who needs to go change in a closet or something," Zeus said, exasperated. 

"How should *I* know?" Marise snapped at the cat. "Earth Star Power, Make up!" Marise said. Instantly, she felt a comfortable, pleasurable warmth spread through her body, racing along the veins and nerves of her young body. Marise felt stronger than she had ever felt before when the transformation ended. 

She looked down, and found herself dressed in a uniform similar to the others. The white bodysuit seemed to be standard, yet her bow and skirt were purple. Marise reached up, and removed the tiara holding back her hair. 

"A purple gem," she said. "I should have known. Tell me, why didn't you make this thing black? For working in shadows, you can't beat black."

Zeus had never expected her to be so calm. He had expected her to start mumbling about being insane, to start yelling, screaming, or do him bodily harm. He never thought she would be so calm, certainly not after her earlier skepticism towards him. 

"So, let's see," Marise said. "Purple gem, bow, skirt, and boots. Why the high heels on the boots? That'll be difficult to use, or to fight in."

"Marise, the purple is a standard color. Since you operate undercover sometimes, Sailor Earth's powers are different. She is able to make modifications to her uniform if she wants to."

"Alright. So I can just change these boots, just like that?" 

"You'll need to get the replacement boots, or shoes, first, and integrate them into the uniform."

"Fine," Marise said, putting the purple boots back on. "But these have to go," she said, grabbing the heels. She broke them off with a minimum of effort.

"I'm a lot stronger," she noted.

Zeus nodded. "You have more stamina, you're stronger, and you're faster while in Sailor Mode. On the other hand, you're also magically disguised, and it's just not possible to remain in Sailor Mode all the time."

"Fine. So, now what do I do?"

"Nothing. You wait, until you're needed."

"So, why tell me now?"

"Do you remember the time you discovered who the Senshi were?" Zeus asked her.

Marise nodded her head. "I do."

"That was when I began to really think you might be Sailor Earth. I couldn't confirm until this evening, when you were sparring with Manzo. It was very brief, but I could feel the power of Sailor Earth in you." 

"So, now I just deactivate my powers, and wait? For what?"

"For the right time. Remember, you are the Special Forces, the Black Operations, so to speak. You can only reveal yourself when the other Senshi can't cope alone."

"Alright," Marise said.

Sailor Moon dodged another energy beam by the monster by tripping over a rock. Mars fired another Fire Soul at the monster, which it simply evaded. Again. 

"It's no use!" Sailor Moon shouted as Sailor Venus' Love Me Chain bounced harmlessly off the monster's energy shield. What was even worse, the monster grabbed the end of the chain, pulled Venus towards it. The monster slammed hard into Venus' face, knocking her against the nearest building. 

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" Mercury shouted, releasing bubbles from her outstretched arms. Normally, the bubbles would freeze and blind the opponent. In this case, the freezing effect was quickly ignored, and the monster jumped up, and out, of the smoke-cloud. 

Jupiter's lighting based attacks were dodged as easily as Mars' Fire Soul had been. Even combining the two attacks was useless. Even Mercury's new attack, Shine Aqua Illusion, combined with the electric and fire attacks of Jupiter and Mars were useless. 

"If we can't hit it, how will we destroy it?" Mars grunted.

"Sailor Moon, your attack! We will keep it busy," Mercury said.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said, and began spiraling with a rod she materialized from somewhere. "Moon…" she began. 

"Here monster!" Mars shouted, running to the left. 

"No, over here!" Jupiter shouted, running to the right. The monster looked left, right, and center, for the three groups of girls. It clenched its fists, crossed it arms, and said, "Multiple Beam Attack!" three beams of black energy shot out, engulfing Mars on the left, Jupiter on the right, and Venus, Mercury, and Moon in the center. 

Sailor Moon screamed, but didn't break off her attack. "…Princess…" she continued. The monster gave its version of a toothy grin, and doubled the power. Sailor Moon screamed again, and was blasted backwards, against the building behind the battlegrounds. Mercury and Venus joined her on her flight. The monster threw Mars and Jupiter to the same location. 

"I will destroy you!" the monster said, raising its hands. As it was about to release a beam of energy strong enough to destroy the five girls, a rose planted itself in front of the monster. 

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted. 

The monster raised an outstretched hand. The girls were caught under a black energy net. 

"So you are the famous Tuxedo Kamen," the monster said, turning to the black-clad figure. 

"I will not allow you to hurt innocent beings," the man said, jumped in between the girls, still caught under the net, and the monster. 

"Fine. Then don't allow me to hurt innocents in the same trap," the monster said, throwing a bolt of energy at the man, pushing him backwards. He was caught under the same net as the girls as the monster lifted it the moment he passed through. 

"Now, just destroying you is so… boring," the monster said. "How about something original? Instead of collapsing the net, I'll create a second net form the inside, which will expand, and it will crush you between the inner and outer net."

"You talk too much," Sailor Earth said, jumping behind the monster. "Earth Nature Consume," she said. A beam of purple energy shot from her hands, the end of it assuming the appearance of a head. It opened its jaws, and crushed the monster between them. But, since it was energy, it wasn't fatal to the monster. 

The monster screamed, and shot a beam of black energy at Sailor Earth, who simply sidestepped. "Polar Freeze!" she shouted. The monster froze, yet broke free just as easily as from Mercury's freezing attack. 

Sailor Earth laughed. "Surrender. Now," she said. The monster stared at the purple-clad Sailor. 

"Who are you?" the monster finally said.

"I do not give my name to my enemies," Sailor Earth said, and charged. "Rock Impale!" she shouted. From her hands, a brown spike shot forward to the monster, which it barely dodged. But, it did loose its footing, which was exactly what sailor Earth had hoped for. She jumped up, higher than any ordinary human could jump, and crashed on top of the monster. 

"Dodge this!" Sailor Earth shouted. "Rock Impale!" the rock shot out from her hands, stabbing through the monster's middle region. The monster, now seriously hurt, could not keep the nets up any longer, and the caught people were released. 

"Moon, your attack," Sailor Earth said. She then jumped up, even higher than she had just done, and landed on top of a building. She turned around, and disappeared. 

"Sailor Moon, your attack!" Mercury said, breaking Moon's trance. 

"Right. Moon…Princess…Halation!" she shouted, spiraling with her rod. The monster was destroyed as the energy blast vaporized it. 

Meanwhile, on a building not far away, a cat was yelling at Marise. 

"What was THAT all about?" Zeus shouted at Marise. 

"I destroyed the monster," Marise said. "It went well for being my first time."

"I am NOT going to be the guardian of an anti-social bitch!" Zeus shouted. "Why were you so short to the Senshi? You could have at least stayed to watch the end. You were rude!" 

"I am supposed to be a black ops soldier, remember? I can't tell them who I am!"

"You could have at least told them you were on their side!"

"I destroyed the monster for them, and got them out of the net. They should be happy."

"Marise, you're a super-heroine now. You can't act like you're the best thing that ever happened!"

Marise picked the cat up by the back of its neck. "Then why don't I let them die next time?'" Marise asked. "Listen, Cat. You need me, not the other way around, got it? You can go if you don't like it. But *I* am the Earth Princess here, and *I*am Sailor Earth."

"Got it," Zeus managed to get out. Being held by the back of his neck was not very comfortable to breathe. Marise put him down. Zeus' back arched, and he hissed angrily at Marise.

Marise raised an eyebrow. She grabbed the cat by the back of the neck once more. "Let's test a theory. They say a cat always lands on its four feet." The cat struggled, hissed, and tried to scratch her. It was no use. Marise could deal with pain, and she was strong. Zeus could feel the strength in the hand holding his neck. When he was positioned over the edge of the building, he became quiet.

"I'll be good," he begged. "Please, don't drop me."

Marise snickered. "That's better. That's a good Cat. Now, I'll put you down on the roof. One wrong word, and you are a reddish-brownish spot on the sidewalk, got it?"

Zeus nodded fearfully. 

"Next time, could you…be more amicable to the girls?"

"Amicable? As a black ops soldier? They're lucky they got to see me at all. Not to mention the fact that I let Usagi get rid of the monster, while I easily could have done so myself."

"Marise, you're too pinned down on this black ops part. True, you used to be undercover a lot. And the rest didn't know about you. But these are different times. You should work together!"

Marise looked at the scruffy cat. "Work together? With a group whose power I rival on my own?"

"You're stronger because you used to work solely on your own, and you needed to have stronger powers. But right now, your extra power could tip the balance. Things aren't easy for the rest, you know."

Marise grunted. "Fine. I'll tell them who I am."

"You can tell them you're Sailor Earth," Zeus said. "You don't have to tell them you're Marise."

Marise's face lit up. "That is a great idea!" she shouted. "Let's reverse the roles. Let THEM find out who *I* am."

That night, Marise slept deeply for the first time since long. She needed to recharge fully, her mental and physical strength almost non-existent. When she awoke at seven the next morning, Marise felt reborn. She sat up straight, got to the bathroom, dressed herself, and calmly ate breakfast. As usual, Usagi was still asleep by the time Marise pulled the door close behind her. 

She jogged to school, at a pace that didn't even cause her to break a sweat by the time she got to school. 

_Manzo-sensei was right. I have been pushing myself too hard. Maybe I should take a few days off, and recuperate. And with me being Sailor Earth now, I'm sure to get all the physical exercise I could need._

Something hit Marise's mind with the speed of light. _I'll need to engage in hand-to-hand if I want to get some results from those battles. I'm sure that my enemies won't be impressed if I yell 'Rock Impale' when in normal mode…_Marise smiled at the thought of Peter's face if she yelled those words at him. 

Marise did what she had decided. She took a couple of days off from extra schoolwork, and slept a, for her, exuberant amount of 9 hours a night. Faster than she had thought, Marise felt herself grow stronger. Her mind and body, driven for so long, finally had the chance to recuperate, and displayed their full potentials as the pressure fell away. 

"Come on!" Zeus shouted. "The Senshi are fighting! You need to help!"

"Do I?" Marise asked. "Do they really need my help, or is this just an attempt to have me socialize with them?"

"They're fighting," Zeus said. "Now GO!"

Marise sighed. "Earth Star Power, Make Up!" she shouted. Picking the cat up under her arm, Marise disappeared from the house. 

The 5 Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were fighting the most recent monster, and so far, it looked like it was an even match. When the monster pressed further, and managed to get Mars and Jupiter trapped in some sort of slimy residue, the tables turned against the Senshi and their masked consort. 

"I'll destroy you!" the monster shouted.

"I will destroy you first," Sailor Earth said, landing behind the monster, forcing it to turn. 

"And who are you," the monster asked. Sailor Earth sighed, and remembered Zeus' speech, and her promise. 

"I don't give my name to my enemies," Sailor Earth said. She launched towards the monster, and started hitting it. The monster, expecting anything but sheer physical battle, was overwhelmed. When the metallic smell of blood nested itself in Sailor Earth's nostrils, her fuses blew. Screaming like a madwoman, Sailor Earth launched hit after hit on the startled monster. 

The other Senshi stared at the new Sailor, their mouths open. 

"Who IS that?" Sailor Moon asked. 

"She fights like Marise," Sailor Jupiter commented, still stuck in the residue 

"She does," Venus agreed. "Maybe…she is Marise?"

"That would sure be a twist," Mars commented, just as stuck as Jupiter was.

Meanwhile, the monster was able to pull its act together, and started to block some of Sailor Earth's punches. "Rock Impale," Sailor Earth said, driving the rocky spike through the monster's center region. "Earth Nature Consume!" Sailor Earth screamed as she jumped into the air. The purple beam snapped shut over the monster. It vanished. 

Sailor Earth landed nimbly in front of the Senshi. The slime holding Mars and Jupiter dissolved, releasing its victims. 

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You can call me Sailor Earth," Sailor Earth said. 

"Sailor Earth? But I am the prince of Earth…" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Endymion," Earth said. "My beloved brother. The one who had all that I had not."

Zeus looked up from his hideout. "Oh, no… she remembers!" he grunted, and shut up from his hideout, in a futile attempt to stop what no doubt was an explosive situation. 

"What do you mean?" Moon asked.

"I am the Earth Princess. While Endymion grew up in luxury, I grew up in training rooms and fitness centers. I was trained from the moment I was old enough. It was hard, but it held its own rewards. I grew stronger, faster, more agile. And I am sailor Earth. My powers are about as strong as all of yours are combined."

"Sailor Earth…" Zeus whimpered. "You're disclosing information that is not meant for them."

"I will only tell you one more time, Cat. Be quiet."

"My name is Zeus!" the cat exploded. Sailor Earth turned to it, and advanced on it. Zeus backed off.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, I grew stronger, protecting the Royal Family, and I watched the rest of you. You laughed, you had fun, and I had to fight to protect that. I never minded, and I still don't. But, like Cat there says, this is a new time, and we should work together."

"My name…is Zeus," the cat said, emphasizing the name.

"Just call him Cat. But right now, I have to go," Sailor Earth said. 

"Wait!" Sailor Moon shouted. Sailor Earth, about to jump onto a building, stopped, and turned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked. 

"Maybe later," Sailor Earth said, grabbed Zeus, and disappeared.

"Sailor Earth," Luna said. "I always thought that Sailor Earth was just a legend."

"It looks like the legend just saved us, for the second time," Artemis responded. 

At the same time, Sailor Earth touched down on the rooftop and she put the cat down. 

"Better?" she asked.

"You revealed our most trusted secrets!" Zeus exploded.

"You told me to be more amicable. I was."

Zeus wanted to retort, but the memory of having his paws dangle over the edge of the rooftop flashed through his mind, causing him to shut up. Instead, he carefully weighed his words. 

"Yes," he allowed. "You were. But… revealing secrets like that only shocks them."

"So? They'll get over it," Sailor Earth said. "Now, shall I leave you here, or take you with me?"

Zeus looked around the rooftop. "Is that door unlocked?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know," she answered. "But even if it is, you can't open it. You're just a cat, remember?"

Zeus hung his head. _Why me?_ He begged silently as she clenched the cat under her arm, and disappeared off the rooftop. 

"Eighty-five percent," Marise said as she looked at the list. "First," she added to the boy who was staring at the ground next to her. 

"Eighty-two percent," he groaned.

"I told you it would be the last time you came in first, Jiro. I beat you, and I will keep doing it."

"Next time, I'll get you back!" he told her.

"Good! I love a challenge," Marise said. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him close to her. "But I'll tell you this. If I ever find out you just roll over and give up, it won't be your best day." She released him. Her voice, cold as ice and as venomous as she could make it, told him, "I hate people who stop trying at the least bit of opposition."

"Sure, sure," Jiro said, backing away from her. "I'll beat you. You can count on it!"

"Jiro, if you beat me, I'll even lower myself so low as to go out with you," she sneered. 

His eyes lit up. "It's a bet!" he said.

Marise laughed. "Not so fast, wimp-boy. If I beat you, you have to do something equally embarrassing in return."

"Okay…" he allowed. "Uhm… I'll publicly tell everyone you're the best."

Marise snorted. "That's not a bet. If you do it wearing a girl's uniform, I'm game."

"What?" Jiro stammered. 

"Deal," Marise said, turning around, and disappearing. Jiro stared at the spot Marise occupied mere moments before. 

"I didn't…tell me I didn't just bet to go out in a girl's uniform proclaiming Marise beat me at geometry," Jiro stammered. 

"You did WHAT?" Akeno said. He had overheard Jiro's stammering. 

Jiro turned beat red. "Marise and I just made a bet…" his voice trailed off as Akeno started shouting. 

"Hey, guys! Listen to this! Jiro and Marise made a bet! If Jiro beats Marise at the next geometry test, she'll go out with him! And if he looses, he has to dress up in a girl's uniform, and tell everyone she beat him!"

The people present started laughing, cheering, or generally making a commotion. Jiro managed to sneak away during the fuss, finding a quiet corner to contemplate the fate he had put himself in. _What did I do? _He whimpered to himself. _She caught up in less than a month and a half, and beat me at geometry. There's no way I can compete! My reputation will be ruined… it's already low because Marise beat up my brother and me but now it'll be even worse!_

As Marise was walking towards the center, Ami ran up to the girl, and joined her.

"I heard a rumor," Ami opened the conversation. Because of all the time they spent together, Ami knew how to talk to Marise.

"You shouldn't listen to rumors," Marise said. 

"This one tells about a bet between you and Jiro," Ami said.

"It depends on the bet," Marise said.

"If you beat him, he has to dress up in a girl's uniform, and tell everyone you beat him. And if he beats you, you have to go out with him." 

"That one is true," Marise said. "I always enjoyed a good challenge."

"Going out with him isn't as humiliating as dressing up and proclaiming on school grounds he was beaten in geometry by you."

"The humiliation will make him work harder," Marise said. "It was to motivate him."

"You have no intention of collecting?" Ami asked.

"I'll collect all right," Marise said with a grin. "What is a motivation without punishment?"

Ami kept quiet as the answer eluded her. Finally, she said, "Your mind keeps working in strange ways."

"Thank you," Marise said. "Coming form you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Ami and Marise continued the rest of the way in silence. After her visit to Manzo, during which Marise told him of her results, and her bet, the two walked back. Not much was said; apart from the fact that Marise told Ami she would take a few days off, to fully recuperate. 

When the two were about to go their separate ways, Ami stopped. Marise stopped as well, and looked at the girl.

"What's wrong?" Marise asked. She immediately clamped down her emotions as she felt concern rise.

"You…" Ami said. Marise looked confused now. "You are Sailor Earth!" Ami exclaimed. 

"I am?" Marise asked. She remembered the fact that Sailor Earth hadn't been mentioned before on TV, or in the papers. "I'm a new Senshi? Are you sure?"

"Marise, You know just as well as I do that you are Sailor Earth. The physical battle, the black cat whose name is Cat, it all fits."

"Fine. If that is what you think, then I won't stop you." Marise resumed her walk.

"Wait!" Ami said, stepping along with the younger girl. "Come with me. The rest of the Senshi are meeting at Rei's temple. They'll want to know who you are."

Marise rolled her eyes. "Great. Oh, well. I'm sure Cat is around here somewhere. He'll join us when he sees us approaching the rest." 

True to Marise's words, Zeus walked up to the two girls as they were climbing the steps to Rei's temple. 

"Ami found out my secret," Marise told the cat. "So, I'm going to meet the rest of the girls. Got any problems with that, Cat?"

"It's ZEUS!" the cat exploded. 

"Whatever. Come on, Ami," Marise addressed the blue-haired girl next to her, and continued to climb the stairs. Zeus sighed, and followed the two girls. 

"Hello," Ami said as she entered the room. Marise was right behind her, and so was Zeus. 

"Hi," the rest greeted, and looked strangely at Marise. 

"Marise?" Usagi asked, "This is a you-know-what meeting."

"That's why I have a right to be here," Marise told them. 

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked. 

"Guys, she's Sailor Earth," Ami said. The girls looked at Marise, to the black cat, and back to the girl. 

"You are Sailor Earth?" Minako repeated dumbly. 

"I am," Marise said. "And as you all know, this is Cat."

"ZEUS!" the cat shouted. "My name is ZEUS! And I would like you to use me proper name!"

Marise sighed. "You're a feline, Cat. You should be happy I didn't call you Dog. Now be quiet, and let the humans deal with this, okay?"

"I'm glad we are not treated like that," Luna whispered to Artemis. 

"You got that right," Artemis responded.

"But then again, they're both streetwalkers. What would you expect?" Luna proclaimed. 

"At least we know how to handle ourselves," Zeus retorted. "And we're not wimpy, soft, week-skinned royalty."

"Excuse me?" Luna asked. 

"Look at you. Not a single scar. You never saw combat, did you? Look at me. I've been fighting since I was small. So was Marise. We have faced hardships that would have killed you. We went without feed, drink, or sleep for days on end. We shivered in the winter cold, and burned in the summer heat. We didn't have the comfort of luxury like you did, and it has made us strong."

Marise looked at the cat in admiration.

"Cat, now it's my turn to tell you to be friendly," Marise said. 

"To the girls, yes," Zeus said back. 

"At least I am educated," Luna returned in a haughty voice. 

"Is that so?" Zeus said. "What is all your education when you see your charges fight to the death, knowing you can't help? At least I don't have to stand by. I know how to handle myself, and I will help Sailor Earth whenever she needs it. Sure, I may not have received the same education as you did, but at least I don't whimper in the sidelines, afraid to lift a paw!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Marise exploded. She grabbed Zeus by the neck, and shook him strongly back and forth. "If you can't play nice, you won't get to play at all, got it? Now, sit down, and be quiet!" she dumped the cat right next to the spot to others had cleared for her, and sat down. "SIT!" she barked. Zeus complied, but his angry stares were pointed towards Luna. Meanwhile, Usagi was telling Luna not to pick fights with Zeus.

"It looks like I will need to educate you," Marise told the black cat next to her. "Like last time." Zeus looked up at her.

"You wouldn't…" he said quietly. 

"Watch me," Marise said. 

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Well, Cat here seems to think he can tell me what to do. So, I picked him up, and threatened to throw him off a skyscraper. Worked like a charm. He was real quiet after that."

Luna burst out laughing. "I would like to have seen his face!" she got out. Zeus looked at Marise, a pleading look in his eyes. 

"You know, one cat or two cats isn't all that different. Usagi, it looks like Luna could use a lesson or two as well."

Luna looked at Usagi in full confidence. When she saw Usagi look at her, and the look on the girl's face, her confidence melted like snow in the sun. 

"You wouldn't… Usagi, you wouldn't!" 

The others laughed as Luna and Zeus looked like two punished children. 

Marise was still laughing as she thought of what was ahead of her tomorrow. She had gotten first place on the geometry test, and now Jiro would have to dress up in a girl's uniform… Marise couldn't help herself when she remembered his face. 

She turned the corner, and entered the street next to the bridge. Her laughing stopped. Keen as her instincts were, they had warned her: something wasn't right. She ran towards Manzo's place. 

"No!" she screamed, and her speed increased even further. "Manzo-sensei…"

She turned him over onto his back, hiding the three bullet holes. "What did they do to you," she whispered, her heart breaking. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to shed them. 

"Manzo…" she whispered again. "I promise, I will find out who did this. And they'll pay!" Her gray eyes turned hard as steel as she buried her grief deep within her heart. She refused to cry, but the look on her face was sheer insanity. Grief and rage conflicted in her expression as she slowly dragged Manzo's body under the bridge, to the place he usually slept. 

She knelt back down next to the body, panting with the exertion of moving a grown man's body. "I swear to you, I will find them," Marise swore again. She got up, and cast a final look at Manzo's body. Rage filled her face, and she crossed the street. She looked around, searching for someone to provide her with information. 

The Place. She hated in front of the closed door. It was till daytime, so the building was closed. Marise tried the handle. Locked. She kicked in the door, and entered. She thought it highly unlikely that there were too many people there for her to handle. Certainly not when she…

Marise exited, and ran across the street. She hid herself behind a post of the bridge. "Earth star Power, Make-up!" she grunted. She did her very best to stay quiet during her ten-second transformation. By the time she was finished, gang members had already appeared to look at the broken door. 

Sailor Earth shot across the street, and grabbed the two members. She slammed her hand into the first one's throat, shoving his larynx into his windpipe. The pain of the broken bone incapacitated him, while the suffocation process kept him that way. She grabbed the second man, almost twice her size, and pulled him closer to her. He could feel her strength, and looked shocked into the fiery gray eyes.

"Where is Peter?" she barked.

"In…in there," he muttered, pointing to the back office.

"Thanks," she said, and released him. The next moment, her cupped hands slammed over his ears, breaking his eardrums. Blood flowed from his ears, and the man gasped in pain. He reached out to her, to grab her, but her small body was very fast. Earth's right hand slammed upwards on the man's nose, shoving the bone into the brain. The man died instantly. 

Peter, hearing all the commotion, came out of the office. When he saw Sailor Earth standing over two of his fallen gang members, he reacted by pure instinct. He raised his gun, and opened fire. 

Even though the Sailor outfit was designed for protection, it wasn't bulletproof. Sailor Earth grunted as a bullet grazed her left arm, and a second one just nipped at her left side. She managed to get out of the door, into open air. 

_Fuck… I've been shot!_ Earth grunted, and looked at her wounds. _Not bad, though. I'm going back in._ She poked her head around the corner, expecting Peter to open fire on her. When she looked into the hallway, she found it deserted, except for the two dead men. 

_Damn! He got away!_ Sailor Earth shouted to herself. She felt the blood leak through her outfit, and she knew she needed to get to a first aid kit fast. Sailor Earth got up, ripped a piece of cloth from the purple skirt, and tied it around her arm. Seeing not much of an alternative, she ripped a larger piece from her skirt, and tied it around her mid-section. She didn't care how she looked; all Sailor Earth cared about now was getting somewhere safe. 

Sailor Earth set in a jog, and soon reached the abandoned library. _I wonder if the kids have some supplies._ Sailor Earth thought. She pushed open the window, and deactivated her powers. Just as she had feared, the bandages disappeared as well. Looking around, she found out that the kids had indeed managed to get their hands on a medical supply kit. 

She opened it, and found what was a fortune on the streets: an almost full roll of bandages. Marise put two thousand-yen notes in the place of the bandages, and started bandaging her arm, and her mid-section, taking up all the bandages the kids had. She knew her money wouldn't be enough to cover everything she had taken, but she needed supplies desperately. Manzo had taught her about the dangers of bullet wounds. It was very likely that the wounds would get infected if they weren't treated carefully. 

Marise took the nearly empty bottle of disinfect alcohol, and applied it to her wounds. She clenched her teeth as the product burned in the wounds. After sealing off the bandages, Marise put her last money in the first aid kit, and closed it up. She got out, and closed the window behind her. 

Her side and her arm burned with the combination of the wound and the lingering effects of the alcohol. Marise suddenly could kill herself. Gritting her teeth against the burning in her side and arm, she set out a dead run for the Place. Finding it just as she had left it, she entered the back office, and looked around the place. 

The room was simple, containing a desk, a chair, and a cabinet. Marise sat down in the chair, and rummaged through the stuff in and on the desk. 

"Hello," she said, taking an envelope that was taped to the bottom of one of the desk's drawers. She opened it, and found a large bundle of money in it. "Yes!" she exclaimed. Marise went through the room, looking for anything else of value. When she left ten minutes later, she felt like she had all the money in the world. She walked to the library, and added a couple more thousand-yen bills to the supply box, and left once more. 

_Good, now that I have money, it's time I get myself a decent outfit. One to instill fear into my enemies, and demands respect from my allies. _Marise thought. The first shop she came across, she entered. After buying a fair amount of bandages and disinfect alcohol, she left once more. After she got home, and managed to get her supplies up to her room, Marise was glad to note that Usagi wasn't home yet. She hid the supplies after changing the bandages she had tied on her wounds in a hurry. 

The bloody bandages were discarded in one of the first aid kits she had bought. She had designated one box as 'garbage bin', after moving all of its supplies to the other boxes. The now clean bandages felt a lot better on the wounds, and Marise pulled her shirt on over the bandages. She lay back on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. 

_Peter shot Manzo. Or in the very least, he knew more about what happened. I will kill him for what he did. no, not me… Sailor Earth. She will take care of this problem. Her magic camouflage will keep me out of the hands of the law, and her strength will be a great asset. Not to mention the fact that Sailor Earth's old black ops role will come in handy. _

Marise's face was stone cold as her emotions were kept inside. When Usagi got home, she immediately noticed that something was wrong with her roommate. 

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy that Jiro will have to humiliate himself tomorrow?" she asked friendly.

"Someone shot Manzo," Marise said coldly, closed her eyes, and turned her back to Usagi. 

"WHAT? Is he hurt bad?" she squeaked.

"Manzo-sensei is dead," Marise grunted through her clenched teeth. She fought back tears. She had vowed not to break until she had exacted her revenge. 

"Marise… I'm sorry," Usagi said, not knowing what else to say.

_I can't tell her of my plans for revenge!_ Marise's mind shouted. "It happens," she said, not believing it herself. "He was shot in the back, three times."

"Marise…" 

"Please, I need to be alone," Marise said.

"Sure," Usagi responded. "I'll be downstairs…if you need anything, just ask, ok?"

"Okay," Marise said, turning onto her back. in a lot of ways, Marise was back to the way she had been when she had first arrived: she had closed her world to anyone but herself. Usagi left the room. Marise knew that within minutes, she could expect a visit from Usagi's parents. It was a visit she wasn't particularly looking forward to, but she would cope.

Marise sat up straight in the bed, and closed her eyes. she visualized Manzo before her mind's eye, and drew strength for the wisdom he had given her during the six years she had survived out on the streets. Her mind, merely having acclimatized to life in society, now shed all pretenses and returned to the cold ways it had operated like out on the streets.

On the inside, she was hurting, smarting, begging for someone to held her, to comfort her, but on the outside, Marise looked like a piece of ice. Not a single emotion displayed on her face. Her posture was composed, her breathing normal. When she heard the knock on the door, her reply was automatic. "Enter."

"Marise, we just heard what happened…" Kenji said as he and Ikuko entered the room. 

"If you need someone to talk to, we want you to know that you can always talk to us," Ikuko added.

"We will do what we can to help you. We know this isn't easy, but remember that you'll always have us… and I'm sure that Usagi and her friends will do the same, if you feel more comfortable with them," Kenji finished. 

Marise looked away from the spot on the wall she had been concentrating on. She looked at the two pairs of eyes. "Thank you. But right now, I need to be alone. This was…unexpected."

Kenji gave a short nod. "We understand. We're downstairs if you need someone to talk to. I know this might not be the time, but dinner will be ready by six thirty, in case you're hungry."

"Thank you," Marise said automatically. She had refocused on the wall. Kenji and Ikuko shot her one last sympathetic look, and left the room. When the door closed behind them, Marise rubbed her bandaged arm and center region. 

_I will get you, Peter. I swear I will get you._ Marise fell back on the bed, and closed her eyes. For the first time in years, her sleep was not dreamless. Nightmares plagues her subconscious mind, and Marise shot right awake covered in sweat, looking around frantically. She read the clock on the nightstand. 6.15. 

She knew she would need her food, and her energy. Marise got up from the bed, and slowly walked downstairs. Her movements were automated, almost robotic in nature. She sat down at the table, posture erect, hands on her lap. Her eyes were staring unseeing into the space in front of her. Her breathing was regular, yet shallow. She didn't move a muscle. 

Ikuko was preparing dinner in the kitchen, but the others saw her quite clearly. 

"Marise? How are you feeling, honey?" Kenji asked. 

"I'm fine," Marise answered robotically. 

"You can't shut off your emotions like that," Kenji said again. "It's not healthy." 

Marise's head turned to the group. Usagi and Shingo gasped when they saw the cold emptiness in her gray eyes. Kenji, having more control over his emotions, managed to hide most of his shock.

"I am fine," she said again. "I need to … come to terms," she added, almost in a whisper. 

"Of course," Kenji said as Marise's head turned away once more. Dinner was uneventful; Marise ate without tasting the food. To her, it was simple. Put in mouth, chew, and swallow. She felt dead inside, and she didn't allow anything to breach the emotional dam she had constructed in her mind and her heart. She left the table with ly a nod and a forced smile to Ikuko, and returned to her room. 

When Usagi went up to her room as well, she found Marise asleep, clutching at some rolled-up covers. Usagi, contrary to what most people thought, wasn't stupid. She just had…different interests than most people. She enjoyed food, sleep, and making friends. And to make friends, Usagi needed to know how to handle people. When she saw Marise clutch at the covers, she knew by instinct what was happening. Marise felt lonely… and the covers were probably just a substitute her subconscious was using. 

Usagi got into her own bed, but sleep wouldn't come. Usually sleep came easily, but not tonight. Her thoughts kept drifting to the raven-haired girl in the bed next to hers, feeling so alone… Usagi couldn't imagine how it felt. She laid on her back, and looked up at the ceiling. Usagi thought what it would feel like to loose her father… and then came to the conclusion that Manzo was more to Marise than just a father. He was her only friend for years… the one who had taught her to survive, to protect herself, he had taught her to read and write… Usagi sniffed at the tears she felt well up in her eyes. 

Her head snapped to the side when she heard a small groan come from the bed next to hers. In the limited light thrown into the room by her digital clock, she could see Marise twist in her bed, her face twisted in fear, anguish, and a sadness that reached out and gripped Usagi by the throat. 

_Poor Marise…I just wish there was someway I could help…_ Usagi thought. When Marise's eyes shot open, she looked around frantically. 

"Marise…are you alright?" Usagi whispered. 

"I'm fine," Marise responded, more coldly than she intended.

"You know, you looked so alone tonight…" Usagi tried to chose her words carefully. Unfortunately, words were Rei's and Ami's department. "You can sleep with me…it might make you feel better." Usagi fully expected a short and sharp reply. 

Marise felt a stab at her heart. She knew that Usagi was right…she felt alone. She refused to let the tears form in her eyes. Her fists clenched, straining against the emotions she refused to feel. But she did feel them. Without a word, she slid under the covers next to Usagi.

Usagi, not expecting this, scooted over to make room for Marise.

"Thank you," Marise said to Usagi.

"No problem," Usagi told the girl. When she saw Marise fall asleep, Usagi finally felt sleep overcome her. it wasn't for long, because barely half an hour later, the fast-asleep Marise was clinging to her like a life-preserver. 

_Poor thing…_ Usagi thought as she put her arm in a more comfortable position, which just happened to be around the girl instead of in the iron grip of the street girl. Tired, sleep came soon for Usagi once more.

Usagi woke up at least three times during the night, when Marise was twitching next to her. Not knowing anything better to do, Usagi just wrapped her arms around the twitching and moaning girl, and held her. Every time, Marise quieted down soon after Usagi held her. 

When the morning came, Marise didn't wake up early. When Ikuko finally came up to wake Usagi, she found the two of them in the same bed, with Usagi putting her finger to her lips.

"Shh," Usagi whispered. "It's been a rough night."

Marise, in some subconscious reaction, clung a little closer to the warm body next to her. Ikuko stood there, looking at the two girls. Marise clung to Usagi like she never wanted to let go.

"You need to get read for school," Ikuko whispered. "Wake her up gently."

"But mo-o-o-o-om," Usagi whined. 

"Usagi," Ikuko whispered with as much authority as she could. Usagi nodded, and gently stroked Marise's hair. 

"Marise," Usagi whispered. The reaction was as violent as it was sudden. Marise's arms let go of Usagi, and she bolted upright in the bed. She looked around like a frightened animal, her head shooting from left to right.

"Are you alright?" Ikuko asked.

Marise had composed herself by now. "I am," she said. Ikuko nodded, gave the girl a smile, shot a warning glance at her daughter, and left. Marise closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Usagi asked, perplexed. 

"For sleeping so close to you… I didn't mean to cling to you like that."

"No problem, " Usagi said with a smile. "Glad to be of service."

Marise shook her head. "I shouldn't have done it. I should have stayed in my own bed…" the last words were a mere whisper. Marise jumped out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom. She emerged barely fifteen minutes later, fully dressed, and ready for school. She wasn't used to being late, but she did have an excellent physical condition. She ran to the school, only to arrive there with a full 5 minutes to spare.

"Good," Marise grunted, and entered. Jiro was nowhere to be seen, and she didn't care. Out on the streets, such trivialities were of no consequence. When she finally did see him, she couldn't resist, and walked up to him. He looked pale when he saw her arrive, and he started shaking when he saw in what shape she was. 

"Marise, what happened?" he managed to ask. 

"None of your business. Did you get the uniform?"

"Rented one this morning…" his voice trailed off, shaking like a leaf. "Do I have to?"

"Pay you debts," Marise coldly told him. Her gray eyes still held the darkness in them, and he knew he'd better do what she told him to do.

"And after you get the uniform on, I'll ask Minako and Makoto to give you a hand."

"With what?" he asked.

"Make-up. You're not a girl without make-up. Now, get into the bathroom, and change."

When the school bell rang, Marise grabbed him before he could run to class. "Recess," she told him. "No escape then."

"Recess," he said. "No problem."

"Good." She released his collar, and ran off to class. 

During recess, Jiro paid his debts. He dressed up in the girl's uniform, and even allowed Minako and Makoto to apply the make-up. it was only after the laughing and cheering that Usagi had the time to tell her friends about what had happened to Manzo. The girls were shocked, telling how they had noticed that something was 'off' with Marise, but not knowing that it was this bad. 

School passed rather uneventfully. The Senshi, minus Marise, came together at Rei's temple. After filling Rei in on what had happened, Usagi told everyone about the night, how Marise had taken her up on her offer to sleep in the same bed, and how the younger girl had clung to her. The other girls were shocked. They had always seen Marise as incredibly strong, but they had never suspected that deep inside, she was just as sensitive as they were. 

Marise had reached the mall. She entered a clothing shop specializing in strange clothing. Marise was going to get herself a new uniform, just like she had told herself she would get. Her new uniform would mean fear to her enemies, and it would bring her the respect of her allies. 

"Where is Sailor Earth?" sailor Moon asked Zeus. "We need her!"

"I don't know!" the black streetwalker said back. "I couldn't find her!"

The monster slammed Jupiter into a wall, grabbed Mars and Venus, and threw them on top of Jupiter. Mercury attempted to blind their opponent, but it was only a temporary solution. Jupiter and Mars were out cold, and Venus was still a little groggy by the time the bubbles ha dissipated, and the monster could see once again. It shot an energy beam at Mercury before she could fire her Shabon Spray one more. Mercury was blasted backwards, against the building directly behind her. 

Zeus hissed loudly, curved its back, and jumped at the monster. His claws slashed at the monster's skin, making it groan in pain. The monster managed to get a hold of the spitting and hissing black feline, and threw it into a wall. Zeus rolled in the air, landed his four paws on the wall, and pushed off it. Hissing, he launched towards the monster again.

"Your time has come," A girl's voice said. Moon, Venus, and Mercury, the only ones conscious, looked at … Sailor Earth?

Sailor Earth's golden tiara had been painted pitch-black, the purple gem in the center contrasting with the black of its surroundings. Gone were the bodysuit, bow, skirt, and boots. In their place was an entire outfit made of black leather. Sailor Earth wore a black leather vest, leaving her arms and neck bare, as well as a V-cut leading halfway down to the girl's budding breasts. She was wearing a pair of long black leather pants, tucked neatly into a pair of combat boots. On her right hip a sheath with a combat knife was visible. 

The monster gulped. "Who are you?" It demanded.

"I don't give my name to enemies," Sailor Earth said. The outfit clung to her body like a second skin. She clenched her gloves hands, and tensed the muscles in her strong arms. The gloves reached to her elbows, given the Sailor a very…aggressive look. She jumped up, made a 360-degree turn in mid-air, and connected her right boot with the monster's head. The head snapped sideways, and the monster landed not far away. Immediately after landing, Sailor Earth jumped up, and shouted,

"Rock Impale!"

The brownish rock spike nested itself deep into the monster's head. Sailor Earth landed next to the corpse. She grabbed the head, raised it from the floor until the neck was clear as well, and with a savage jerk broke the monster's neck. The head tuned the wrong way on the neck. 

"Earth…" Sailor Earth began, spreading her arms sideways. "Nature…" she continued, pressing her hands together in front of her chest. "Consume!' she finished, thrusting her hands toward the monster. The purple beam disintegrated the corpse. 

"Everything still works," Sailor Earth said. "I've integrated my new uniform."

"Sailor Earth?" Moon asked. She let out a sigh of relief as Mars and Jupiter were conscious once again. 

"Yes?" Earth asked. 

"What did you do to yourself?" Zeus snarled, with a look if disgust on his feline face. 

"I integrated a new uniform. IS that a problem?" she asked the black cat. He did a few steps back when he saw the cold gray eyes rest on him. he too, had heard what had happened to Manzo, but he never would have thought Marise would act in this way.

"It is…different," Mercury said.

"This impresses enemies more than the standard uniform," Earth said. "Now, I have more work to do." She jumped, and disappeared from view. 

"I hope she won't stay this way," Venus asked. "I liked her better before."

"She just lost everything," Moon responded. "Manzo was everything to her. Father, friend, teacher, protector." 

"She is lost," Mercury said. "And she is attempting to find ways to deal with her grief."

Sailor Earth jumped from rooftop to rooftop. As Sailor Earth, it took her less than ten minutes to reach the center of Tokyo, so she could continue her search for Peter. She grabbed a junky she saw loitering near the drug house. 

"Where is Peter?" she asked. The man laughed in her face, too stoned to know what he was talking about. She threw him from her, and walked to the drug house itself. She kicked open the door, and walked in. everyone stared at her. Everyone safe for those too stoned to notice. Her leather-clad figure drew attention, but no one darted to move. She looked dangerous, and she knew it. 

She walked to the dealer, slapped him across his face a couple of time, grabbed his collar, and pulled him towards her. 

"Listen, shit face. I'm going to ask you once. I expect a truthful answer, or it won't be your best day. Where is Peter?" she snapped in his face. 

"I…I don't know." He whimpered. Her hand reached down to her right hip. she undid the clasp on the knife. The 25-centimeter long blade shone dangerously in the fluorescent lights of the house. She calmly brought it to his neck. 

"That wasn't the truth, was it?" she asked, the blade digging slightly into his neck. When he made the stupid mistake of trying to stop her, she threw him back, shouted "Rock Impale!" and pinned his right hand to the wall behind him with one of the rock spikes. 

"Hold your left hand up," she told him. He shook his head, his face twisted in pain. He was gasping, moaning, and groaning. 

"It hurts!" he wailed. "How did you do that? What are you?"

"I don't…" she started. _I need a name._ "I'm the Black Death," she said. "Now hold out your left hand, or I'll do it for you!"

"Please…" he begged. 

"Where is Peter?" she barked. 

"I don't know!" he wailed.

"LEFT HAND!" she shouted. When he shook his head, she jumped over the table, grabbed his hand, twisted it upwards against the wall in the most painful fashion she could think of, and shot a Rock Impale spike through it.

"Where…is…Peter?" she asked. 

"He's…he's out back," he grunted. 

"Thank you," Sailor Earth said. She walked to the table, retrieved her combat knife, and for a moment, seemed to put it back in the sheath. She whirled around, and the knife buried itself in his left eye. The man slumped over, dead. She walked over to him, drew her knife, wiped it off at the dead dealer's shirt, and sheathed it. 

"Anyone else have any useful information?" she asked. The hall was clear before she could blink twice. Even the stoned die-hard junkies had enough sense left in them not to piss of someone calling herself 'Black Death', and who could shoot rocks out of her hands. Sailor Earth left the dealer nailed to the wall, and walked to the back. 

It was deserted. 

_He got away. Again. But I will get him. I swear. _

She walked back to the front, spat on the dead dealer's corpse, and walked out of the house. She would get Peter. One day, she would get him. 

When Marise entered the house, she found everyone looking at the TV. 

"Marise, isn't this in your old neighborhood?" Kenji asked. 

Marise looked at the screen. The story of the dealer's mutilation was top story on the news. 

"It is," she said. "Looks like someone got to him. It's his own fault. His stuff is poison." With those words, Marise went up the stairs, and into the bedroom. She looked at her bandages, and determined they didn't need to be changed right now. She laid on her back in her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. 

_I missed him again. But I will get him._

Usagi walked up to her bed, sat down, and faced the raven-haired twelve-year-old. 

"You did that to that man, didn't you? Those rocks are Sailor Earth's attacks," she said. 

Marise shrugged. "I didn't do it," she said. A pang of guilt shot through her heart. 

"Marise…" Usagi said, trying to sound threatening. Marise almost had to smile at the pitiful attempt. She had heard better threats on the streets. 

"Usagi let it be. You don't want to get involved," Marise said, turning on her side, her back pointed towards the fourteen-year-old. The tone in Marise's voice made Usagi shut up. There was something in it… something that told her that Marise was trying to protect her from something, and that she really didn't want Usagi to get involved. 

"Ok," Usagi relented. "I'm still here, if you want to talk."

"You really don't want to know," Marise whispered, more for herself than for Usagi. _It'll destroy you… or at least, what little we have._

The next few days weren't easy for Marise. Every day, she would go out as the _Black Death_, going down leads to get Peter. They all failed. Marise turned more into herself with every failed attempt. By the time a week and a half had passed, Marise hardly felt the pain of loosing of Manzo. All she felt was the burning flame of revenge that was in her heart. 

Then, one Friday, news came for Marise and the foster family she was living with. That evening she and Usagi had gone home straight from school. There was no Senshi business for a change, and Marise didn't feel like going after more people today. She just didn't feel up to it. 

"Marise, Usagi, come in here for a minute," Kenji said, motioning for the living room. 

"Marise, we just received a phone call," Ikuko broke the ice. "A couple wants to adopt you."

"Adopt…me?" Marise asked, her voice shaking. She was confused, and it showed on her face. Then, animosity filled her mind. She liked it with the Tsukino family… she even had to admit to herself she was beginning to like being part of a family. Especially the last week and a half… Usagi had really been a great friend.

"Yes," Kenji said. "They'll be coming to get you this evening."

"So fast?" Usagi whined.

"Child Welfare wants Marise to be with her new parents as soon as possible," Kenji said. 

Marise closed her eyes. _They don't want me anymore._ Her heart broke. She could feel a fresh flood of grief wash against her consciousness. _They don't like me…I thought I could stay here forever. Why can't I stay here forever? Well, if they don't want me here anymore, I'll pack, and leave… maybe these new parents aren't that bad._

"I'll start packing," Marise's dead voice proclaimed. She got up, and slowly dragged herself up the stairs. She felt old… too old for being only twelve. Painful memories pounded against her conscious, demanding attention. The loss of Manzo, and now, the loss of her home… but also, old memories. Memories she thought she had forgotten. Her real parents, who died in an accident when she was only four-and-a-half years old. Her escape from the orphanage at age six, for some reason she had forgotten. The attack on her first night out on the streets. The pain, the fear, it all came back. Marise fell to her knees next to her bed, shaking. 

She clenched her fists closed, and for a moment, a rage was visible on her face as Marise forced herself to put herself above the painful flood that was crashing down on her. 

"Marise?" Ikuko asked through the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Marise said back. 

"We have a couple of suitcases for you, dear," Ikuko said again. Marise got up, unlocked the door, and opened it. 

"Thank you," Marise said, accepting the suitcases. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ikuko asked again. "Because if you aren't, we're here to talk to."

_Yes, there's something wrong! You played nice to me, then throw me out!_ Marise's mind screamed. "I'm fine," she said. "Thank you."

The door closed, and locked. Ikuko stared at the closed door for long seconds. "Oh, dear," she said. 

Marise threw her clothes in the suitcases, not bothering to fold everything up neatly. She made sure that her last remaining first aid kit was hidden.

When the couple arrived, Marise got the impression that something was wrong. It was a couple, both around the mid-forties, and they seemed nice. But still, something didn't feel right for Marise. After she left with her new 'parents', Marise felt more and more uneasy.

After they arrived at what was the couple's home, an apartment on the other side of Tokyo, Marise's uneasiness came to an all-time high. 

"Sit down, Marise," the man said. Marise's defenses had kicked in. she referred to the couple as the man and the woman. 

Marise sat down in the couch. 

"These are the rules," the man said. "You'll come home straight from school. You'll be in bed by nine. You'll get written in at your new school tomorrow, and you'll start on Monday. We fully expect you to do well. Not doing well will result in us having to punish you. There is no going out without supervision, and you will let us know where you are at all times. is that clear?"

Marise couldn't believe her ears. _Forget it! I'm NOT staying here! _"Perfectly," she said. 

The next moment, her face snapped sideways. The slap didn't hurt her, but her pride was bruised. "You'll address me as 'sir', got it?"

"Yes," Marise said, grinning at the man. She was daring him to do it again. He did. _I'm going to like it here. _Her eyes twinkled, and a cocky grin was on her face. 

"Yes WHO?" he barked. 

_How did those two ever get into child welfare? _Marise thought. _THINK, YOU BAKA! Play nice, and get out as soon as their backs are turned!_ "Sir," she added. 

"Better!" the man snapped. "Now go to bed! Your room is on the right, at the end of the hall!"

Marise took her suitcases, lifted them without effort, and calmly walked down the hall. The man and woman looked at the girl who carried two suitcases almost as big as she was. 

Marise was wide-awake, but feigned sleep as the woman checked up on her. It wasn't until ten thirty when she finally heard the couple go to bed. She waited another half an hour, picked up the backpack containing necessities, and left her room. The backpack contained the rest of the money she had stolen from the drug house, some spare clothes, her med-kit, some spare bandages, and her Sailor transformation wand. She walked into the living room, and filled her backpack with some nice silver figurines she had noticed, walked to the man's jacket, removed his wallet, took all the money in it, and walked to the front door. She discarded the wallet and the credit cards. 

She picked up her shoes, unlocked the door, and walked out into the hallway. She ran on her socks to the elevator, and called for it. When it came, and she was alone inside the elevator cart, she finally brought up the nerve to slip into her shoes. She started running towards the center of Tokyo at full speed. She grabbed into her backpack, which was slung across one shoulder, and took out her transformation wand. 

"Earth Star Power! Make-up!" Marise shouted. 

Ten seconds later, night owls who looked at the right place, could see a black shadow running over street.

Kenji grunted s he got out of bed to pick up the phone. 

"Tsukino residence," he said. 

"Where is she?" a voice barked on the other side of the line.

"Excuse me?" Kenji asked.

"Marise. She has disappeared. Where is she?"

"I don't know," Kenji said. "She isn't here. What happened?"

"Nothing," the man said, and hung up. By now, Ikuko had gotten up as well, and looked at her husband's worried face. 

"Marise ran away," Kenji said. Ikuko gasped. 

"What could have happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kenji responded. "But I think I might know where she is. I'm going to get dressed."

Five minutes later, Kenji was driving to the center of Tokyo. He pulled over at the abandoned library. 

"Now, what was it? Two beats, wait, three beats? No… three beats wait two, and two beats…no,"

Deciding to risk it, he tapped the window. It was opened, and he recognized the boy from last time.

"Juro, isn't it?" Kenji asked. "Have you seen Marise?"

"What do you care?" he snapped, and wanted to pull the window close. But, the seven-year-old boy didn't have the strength to go up against a grow man, and Kenji pulled the window open again. He pushed his way inside.

"Marise?" he shouted. When he saw the other kids get up, and look dangerously at him, Kenji knew he had made a mistake… these kids obviously protected Marise. 

"It's alright. I'll talk to him. THEN you can throw him out," Marise's stone-cold voice said as she moved from behind some old shelves. 

"Marise? What happened? Why did you run away?"

"Juro's question. Why do you care? You didn't want me. You threw me out, deposited me with these…_people_ who tried to force me to be someone I'm not. Come on, be in bed by nine? And no going out without supervision? And change schools, and come home directly after school? I'm not crazy. I will take my chances here."

"Marise… we didn't throw you out! But, these people wanted to adopt you. We were only a foster family, remember? We were temporary, until Child Welfare found a permanent home for you."

"Excuses," Marise snarled. "You dumped me with people none of us knew. But at least some good came form it."

"What good?" Kenji asked.

"Money," Marise said. "Freedom. I allowed myself to be tied down by society…and I actually _liked_ being with you, and following your rules. My freedom was severely limited, and I resented it at first, but I grew to actually like it. And I liked living with you, and Ikuko, and Shingo, and Usagi. And then… you throw me out. You dumped me with people who didn't understand me. And now I'm back. I have tasted society, have learned form it, but now I'm back where I belong, on the streets."

Kenji felt his heart twinge. "We never knew how you felt, honey," Kenji said.

"DON'T YOU HONEY ME! You gave up that right when you threw me out," Marise said. "I was looking forward to school, and for the first time in my life, I allowed myself to think further than the next morning. And you took that away from me. Please, leave. This is all the family I have, and it's all the family I will ever need." Marise's arms were wide open, indicating the children in the group. 

Kenji swallowed. He felt bad. He never knew what an impact they had made on Marise's life. And now that he did know, it was too late. He nodded, and got up.

"One request," Marise said, not getting up from her seat next to the fire. "Don't tell the police. If you do, they won't find us here, but you will have ruined the life of these children and myself." 

Kenji closed his eyes, and nodded. "For what it's worth Marise, I'm sorry. WE are sorry."

"Apologies don't feed us when we're hungry," Marise said, but she did look up. "But it's accepted anyway."

Kenji had nearly reached the window, when a frantic tapping was audible. 

Juro and Marise shot up, as did the other kids. Juro was the first to the window.

"Lee, hurry!" Juro and Marise lifted the kid inside before closed the window. Every fell into a deadly quiet, with Kenji not knowing what to do. The silence of the others was enough to shut him up, however. 

Slowly, Marise relaxed, and nodded.

"They've passed. What was all that about?" Marise asked.

"Peter," the boy said. "I've seen him."

Marise's eyes shot fire. "Where?" she asked. 

"The old gang hangout," the boy said. "I saw him, but they saw me… I had no choice but to run."

"That's fine. Good work," Marise said. "Kenji, please leave."

"What's with this Peter? He is the one who tried to get at my daughter and her friends, right?"

"He shot Manzo-sensei!" a girl yelled. She immediately looked at the ground, as the others shot her angry stares. 

"Manzo…" Kenji said. "Marise, you aren't going to…"

"Leave," Marise said, pointing to the window. "I don't have to tell you anything anymore. Leave."

Kenji nodded, and climbed out the window.

"Earth Star Power! Make-up!" Marise shouted. The kids looked at her, smiles on their faces. Sailor Earth, a.k.a. Black Death, shot out the window ten minutes after Kenji had left. 

"Who is that?" Kenji said, staring at the black blur running down the street. He keyed the engine of his hidden car, and roared after her. _She's Marise's age, but if she is Marise, she's damn well disguised!_

Sailor Earth came to a full stop in front of an abandoned house. She walked up to the door, and kicked it in. Kenji stared at the black figure, not believing what he had just seen. A massive front door? Kicked in like that?

He cringed when he saw two men being thrown out the door, both their necks twisted the wrong way on their necks. Resisting the urge to throw up, Kenji got out of his car, and snuck in after Marise, whom he now was certain was the Black Death. 

When he listen, he heard her talking.

"Peter, you killed Manzo-sensei. For this I will kill you. Because you caused me to go looking for you, and costing me my only chance of a stable family, I will kill you very, very slowly!" Black Death told the man who was cowering on the floor. 

"How did you know? Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Normally, I don't tell my enemies who I am. But, since you're dead anyway, I'm Marise."

"Marise," Peter exclaimed. "Oh, no…"

Black Death picked Peter up, and threw him into a wall. But something inside of her was twisting and turning. Her dam was cracking, and she knew it. she had held in everything for so long… and finally seeing the object of her nightmares before her, seeing him beg for his life, it was slamming at her emotional dams like a sledgehammer. 

Tears pricked in her eyes. "You killed Manzo," she repeated, tears now beginning to flow. "You shot him in the back!!" she sunk to her knees, her emotions turning her knees to jelly. Peter, seeing his chance, threw himself at her. 

Marise, feeling nothing but confusion, was too late to grab for the combat knife on her hip. Peter stared down at he, holding the knife in two hands, and ready to plunge it downwards. 

Marise's left hand slipped into her boot. Her revenge flared up.

"DIE!" she shouted, and the small knife was thrown upwards, embedding itself in the man's neck. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" she got to her knees as the lifeless body fell off her. She cried without stopping, all the pain that had been a part of her for so long finally being released. When Kenji kneeled next to her, It barely registered to Marise. But when he grabbed her in his arms, she clung to him as to a life preserver.

"It's all over," Kenji said. "Let's go home."

Marise nodded. "Home…" she muttered.

"Yes," Kenji said. "Home."

The end.


	2. Part 2 - I'm kinda stuck here.

**The Joining of Sailor Earth 2.**

**What lies beneath the super-heroine?**

Marise detached herself from the man she had been holding, feeling exhausted. Her bloodshed eyes locked with Kenji's. 

"Kenji-san…" her voice broke. She closed her eyes, and gathered her strength. Color returned to her face as he could literally see her emotions hiid themselves. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It was self-defense, Marise. But you shouldn't have come after him."

Marise's eyes locked with his. "I came after him in rage. I shouldn't have hurt the people trying to protect him."

Kenji's mind flashed back to the horrid scene of the two men being thrown with broken necks. He closed his eyes against the sick feelings well up inside of him.

"I need to change," Marise told Kenji. She was still dressed as Sailo… as Black Death, she corrected herself. This outfit was Black Death. She had closed that chapter. Marise stood up, and started walking. At the door, she stopped, and said, not turning around,

"I'll understand if you don't want me around anymore." Marise walked dejectedly out of the building, not giving Kenji the chance to answer. By the time he got over most of the chock, she was nowhere to be seen, and he raced outside. She wasn't there either. 

Marise had slipped back into the library, the look on her face telling the children the wrong story.

"He got away," Juro said as he saw her enter. Sadly, Marise shook her head as she powered down to her normal attire. His brown eyes went open in shock and his young face, framed by black hair, displayed shock. 

"No. He won't be hurting anyone anymore." She sunk to _her_ stone. 

"Then why the sad face?" A small girl named Mai asked. 

"Because someone saw me," Marise answered. "By getting rid of Peter, I destroyed my last chances."

"Fuck," Juro grunted. "We're sorry, Mar. But, you can always stay here. You know that."

Marise smiled faintly, and nodded. She looked at the children, and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, guys."

"By the way, how much have you gathered in society?" Mai asked. Marise opened her backpack, and took out the money, as well as the two silver statuettes she had taken from the house of her _adoptive_ parents. 

"I have about 15,000 yen in money. I hope these things are worth something. They're silver, but I have no idea if they're massive or just silver-plated.  I didn't have time. I had to bolt quickly." 

When someone tapped the window, everything went quiet in the circle. The next moment, Marise bolted for the pack, and the figures. She managed to hide by the time Juro opened the window. 

"You again?" Marise heard Juro ask. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Marise couldn't helkp but envision Kenji's face… and she felt quiet tears trickle down her cheeks as she remembered that her time there had passed. Solemnly, she went over the faces of Ikuko, Kenji, Shiro, Usagi, and the others. She sobbed quietly as she thought of the fact that she would probably never see them again. And even if she would, it probably would be as Sailor Earth, before they'd leave her… alone. 

_No! Adversity brings strength!_ Marise's head righted itself, her gray eyes cold as ice. She was fighting her emotions all the way. She needed to get things cleared up first. She knew that she needed to think clearly, and get matters resolved before allowing her emotions to release themselves. She heard a distant Kenji ask where she was. Marise got up from the bookcase she had been leaning against, and stepped out from between them. 

Kenji had stepped into what he perceived as a lion's den. The children looked at him in emotions ranging from contempt to hate. When he saw Marise step out from her hiding place, he first thought she appeared normal. When he looked into her eyes, his heart clenched. All the pain, guilt, sorrow, regret, it all showed in those two gray eyes. 

If her body was composed in shields, then surely her eyes were the cracks in them, and the range of painfully intense emotions Kenji read in them caused him to start hating the now dead gang-leader. 

"Marise…" he began as she cut him off with a hand-motion.

"I mean no disrespect. I enjoyed my time with you, and I am sorry that it needs to end this way. Now, please, leave…" her voice was still strong, but Kenji failed to notice the underlying tremors, just like he didn't manage to see the weak state of her body. 

"Marise, I came here to say that we'll talk later about this, and to ask you to come home with me.  I meant what I said, when I asked you to come home with me."

Marise closed her eyes, biting back the pain. She refused to cry. "I know you mean well," she whispered. "But you will resent me. I know… I've seen it happen before. Unless you understand, you can't forget."

"Then explain it, Marise! Make me understand!" Kenji shouted. "You're so full of big words, but you don't share anything! How am I supposed to understand you if you don't let me know what happened?"

"Peter shot Manzo-sensei. In the back, three times. He shot the man who protected me, who raised me, who was my only friend and relative for years, without giving him a chance to defend himself. So, I killed the man who killed Manzo-sensei. It took me almost 2 weeks to track him down, and I had to hurt people to find him."

Kenji stared at the twelve-year-old. "What's not to understand?" he asked. "Revenge is only natural."

Marise gave a short laugh. "Yes. It is. Tell me, you have known me for two months now. You knew I was capable of doing this. Yet, you were still surprised when you found out I went after Peter."

_I need to end this. Soon. I can't keep this up much longer! _Marise's mind was screaming as she was fighting a loosing battle to keep herself composed. 

Kenji closed his eyes, not really knowing what to answer. "At least give us a chance. Come home with me. We'll talk to Child Welfare, have you brought under our custody, and give us all a chance to resolve this."

Marise closed her eyes. A silent sob escaped her lips. When she felt a tear slip down from under her closed eyelids, she clenched her fists behind her back. The sensation of her nails digging into her skin gave her something to focus on, and she opened her eyes once more. 

"I will," she conceded. "I hope it works out."

The kids stared at her open-mouthed. Juro was the first to regain his voice. "Marise, you can always come back. And you…you hurt her, we hurt you, got it?" he grunted in Kenji's direction. 

"No," Marise said, raising her hand. "He's willing to try, and so am I. If this doesn't work out, it won't be any different than if I stayed here."

"Sure, Mar. Good luck," Juro told the older girl, hugging her. the other kidss got up, and hugged her as well. they all wished her good luck, and told her to come back and read. 

As soon as she was in the car, Marise closed her eyes. She felt exhausted. Still, she refused to open up. _Not in public…I'll release in privacy._


End file.
